Avatar: Un sueño hecho realidad
by aurawind
Summary: Se acerca el día del eclipse... ¿Qué habría ocurrido si ciertos detalles de la realidad hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Y si Zuko se hubiese arrepentido de su traición a Iroh ya en Ba Sing Se? Ésta es una historia alternativa de lo que podria haber ocurrido...


Bajo los cerezos. La última batalla

-¡¡¡Aang, espera!!!

El chico se giró. Allí estaban todos sus amigos: Katara, Sokka,Toph, la guerrera Suki de la isla de Kyoshi, y los recién llegados al grupo, Zuko, Iroh, Song y su madre.

Ella le había llamado.

Katara... yo... ojalá pudiese volver con vida de mi última batalla... , pensó.

Katara corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía creer k Aang estuviese decidido a luchar él solo contra el todopoderoso Ozai, aún más peligroso tras recibir la fuerza del cometa de Sozin.

-No te vayas... por favor... si vas ahí, ¡morirás!

-Katara... tengo que hacerlo.

Zuko se acercó a ellos. Él sería el único que acompañaría a Aang.

-Tiene su punto débil. Durante el combate tratará de esconderlo simulando que no tiene ninguno.

-Gracias, Zuko. Debemos partir.

Song tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había sido capaz de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, a excepción de una sola cosa: el único hombre al que había abierto su corazón, el mismo que había vuelto para rescatarla cuando Ozai desplegó su ira monstruosa por todo el mundo, estaba a punto de irse otra vez. Se acercó a Zuko y lo besó en los labios. El joven príncipe se quedó petrificado, casi como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Perdóname, Zuko, pero yo...

-Yo también te quiero. -respondió él, abrazándola.

Katara los miró con una pizca de envidia.

¿Por qué ella no era capaz de sincerarse del mismo modo con Aang?

Aang la miró. Tenían que irse ya, pero no podía evitar pensar que moriría sin decirle a Katara el secreto de su corazón.

Zuko acarició la cara de Song, secándole las lágrimas.

-Te prometo k volveré.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Song asintió y esbozó una sonrisa dulce, la misma k había robado el corazón del príncipe exiliado tanto tiempo atrás.

Zuko se subió a su montura y le tendió la mano a Aang, quien se estaba despidiendo de todos los demás.

Katara sentía a su alma desgarrándose dentro de sí.

¿Cabía alguna ersperanza de volver a verle?

Miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente. El niño que encontró en un iceberg. El joven que había recuperado su tesoro más preciado, el colgante de su madre. El Avatar que tenía en su interior la fuerza de los cuatro elementos. El hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Aang acababa de cumplir los trece años, pero en los últimos tiempos había madurado increíblemente rápido.

El corazón saltaba violentamente en su pecho.

El último maestro del aire estaba desplegando su vara voladora.

Se iba.

El planeador ya estaba listo.

¡¡Aang se iba!!

-¡¡¡AANG!!!

Un beso. Delante de todos. Delante de todo el mundo.

A Aang se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Katara se apartó y sonrió, sintiéndose más aliviada. Había deseado volver a besar a Aang desde el incidente de la cueva de los 2 amantes. Y lo había hecho.

-Ka... Katara...

-No tardes mucho en volver, ¿eh?-le dijo Katara, guiñando un ojo.

Zuko dejó escapar una risita.

-Bueno, Aang, vámonos, tenemos una guerra que ganar.

Aang empezó a volar, siguiendo a Zuko, para internarse en el castillo de Ozai. La batalla definitiva estaba punto de empezar.

Escena 2

Iroh se sentía preocupado por su sobrino.

Volvió a la tienda de campaña, seguido de la madre de Song.

-A qué ha llegado esta guerra... -murmuró la mujer.

-El Blue Spirit pondrá cada cosa en su lugar.- dijo Iroh, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

Pero no estaba muy tranquilo.

El día anterior Aang había tenido que apartar del camino a cientos y cientos de soldados de la Nación del fuego, y sabía que el niño del aire estaba muy cansado.

Zuko le parecía su última esperanza.

Espero k estés hoy más que nunca con tu hijo, Ursa. Si aún podeis oírme, Ursa, mi pequeño Lu Ten... por favor, protegedle... 

Iroh rebuscó en su bolsa, hasta encontrar un frasquito.

Perfume de esencia de flores de cerezo.

Luego cogió un palito y dejó a la mujer curioseando por la tienda. Salió a una zona algo alejada, donde clavó el palito en el suelo y lo roció con algo de perfume. Al final tocó la punta del palito, k empezó a arder.

El humillo perfumado ascendió hasta el cielo, mientras Iroh repetía sus oraciones.

Proteged a Zuko... Protegedle... 

Escena 3

-¿Creeis que esto se curará?-preguntó Sokka, mirando su brazo herido.

-¿Tu estupidez o tu brazo?-dijo Toph con sarcasmo.

-¡¡TOPH!!-exclamaron Katara y Suki a la vez.

-¡Vale, ya lo dejo!

Song pidió si le dejaban echar un vistazo a la herida.

-¡Anda! ¿Tu también sabes curar, Song?-dijo Katara.

-Conozco las propiedades de las plantas. Cuando conocí a Zuko fue precisamente para que curase a su tío.-se sonrojó.

-Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, qué tiernoooooo!!!!!-dijo Suki.-En tu caso sí puede decirse que eres la doncella rescatada por un príncipe... Igualito que en los cuentos.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Toph- Cuando vuelva, seguro k te pide que te cases con él, ¡y serías reina! ¿Te das cuenta?

Katara no sabía que decir, aunque intuía que ella sería el siguiente centro de conversación...

-¡Y tú, cómo te has atrevido a besar a Aang?! -chilló Toph.

-¿Te... te has dado cuenta?

-¡Pues claro! Anda qué... Mira, para demostrarte que en el fondo soy buena contigo, te doy permiso para que seas su novia.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?????????????????

-Vale, también os dejo salir los fines de semana.

-¡Oye!

Katara le dió a Toph un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡Au!

-Mira k ir de listilla... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Sokka ya se sentía excluido.

-¡hey! ¿No os olvidais de alguien?

Suki fue a ayudar a Sokka a levantarse.

-Lo siento, las chicas y yo estabamos con chismes surtidos...

-Bueno... yo prefiero prepararme para lo que sea.

Sokka cogió su boomerang, muy deteriorado tras su último combate.

-Espero que ellos estén bien...

Escena 4

Zuko se relamió un poco el gustillo que le había quedado en los labios.

Era curioso, pero Song siempre olía a frutas y a plantas aromáticas.

-Vas muy callado.-dijo Aang, posándose en el suelo, flotando sobre una esfera de aire.

-Reservo energías para el combate.

-Ah.

Siguieron callados por un buen rato, hasta que Zuko se puso a reír de repente. Aang se quedó bastante sorprendido.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?

-Oh, no es nada. Estaba recordando algo que me dijo un aldeano del pueblo de Song, cuando fui a buscarla con Sokka y Katara.

-¿Qué era?

-Me preguntó si Katara era mi chica, ¿te lo puedes creer? No tiene ningún sentido. Agua y fuego no hacen nada juntos.

Aang se puso algo celoso.

-¿Y en qué actitud estabas con Katara?

-Hubo un momento en el que tuve que protegerla de unos soldados que nos perseguían y...

Aang le espetó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y luego?

-¡Tranquilo! No hay nada entre nosotros. Además, ¿ya no recuerdas quién te ha besado hace poco?

Aang sonrió.

-Te estaba gastando una broma, hombre... Además, ya se nota el vínculo que te une a Song. Pero, ¿qué es lo que te atrajo de ella?

La sonrisa de Zuko se hizo algo triste.

-Ella... ella también sufrió en sus carnes la maldad del fuego.-dijo Zuko, señalando su cicatriz.-Le quemaron la pierna. Pero, pese a todo, sigue siendo dulce e inocente... No sé aún cómo me ha perdonado lo que le hice, podría haberme echado sin contemplaciones, y sin embargo...

-Te abrazó nada más verte.

-Sí...

Zuko parecía realmente feliz al hablar de ella. Aang pensó las palabras que ya empezaban a salir de su boca.

-¿Sabes? No sé si debería decírtelo, pero Song me contó algo anoche.

Zuko le miró a los ojos.

-¿Es que ella tiene algún problema?

Vaya... Se preocupa por ella. , pensó el Avatar.

-No es eso. Verás... cuando la dejaste por primera vez le robaste su ave de transporte, ¿no?

-Sí, es verdad, supongo que se habrá desahogado contigo... Entonces aún estará enfadada...

-¡Te equivocas! Ella vio como le robabas su pájaro, pero prefirió dejar que te lo llevaras.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Me dijo que lo permitió porque tenía la esperanza de verte de nuevo algún día, porque se enamoró de tí al percibir tu bondad.

Zuko se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de contener su estupor.

Pero no podía.

Aquello era demasiado asombroso. Que una chica le quisiera así...

Una persona así era, sin duda, algo que no parecía normal en absoluto que hubiera tenido la suerte de encontrar.

Sólo tenía una idea zumbándole en la cabeza. Ursa...

Miró el cielo, cubierto de nubes de tormenta.

Estés donde estés... Gracias, mamá. 

Aang sonreía, viendo que a Zuko se le había escapado una lágrima.

De repente, Aang entró en el Estado Avatar y cayó al suelo.

Zuko salió bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones, y corrió a ayudarle. Lo zarandeó, tratando de despertarlo.

-¡Aang, despierta! ¡Aang!

Escena 5

-¡¡Aang!! ¿¡Aang, me oyes?!

La voz de Zuko se hacía cada vez más y más lejana. Aang se percató de que estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, y vio en la distancia nebulosa... un dragón?

¡El dragon guía del Avatar Roku!!

-¡espera, no te vayas!

-Déjalo ir, Aang, yo estoy aquí.

-Roku...

-Y yo también... -dijo una voz femenina.

-¿¿Yue??

Era ella, con su expresión lánguida y dulce de mujer que había llegado a sentir el amor en su faceta más virginal.

-No entiendo,-dijo Aang-¿por qué he entrado en estado Avatar, si no estoy en peligro?

-Nosotros te hemos traído aquí.-dijo Roku.

-Debemos entregarte algo para ayudarte a vencer a Ozai.-añadió Yue.

-¿El qué?

La voz de Roku se hizo más profunda, al tiempo que Aang veía que las nieblas se estaban disipando. Había allí muchas más personas. Vio a Kyoshi, su reencarnación anterior a Roku, y se dio cuenta de una cosa: todas aquellas caras le resultaban familiares... ¡porque todos eran sus vidas pasadas! Y todos estaban hablando a una sola voz:

-La esencia de los cuatro elementos ha entrado dentro de tí, último maestro del Aire. Y tu último poder es el que ahora mismo estás recibiendo dentro de tí...

Aang se dio cuenta de que sus tatuajes estaban brillando. Vio como todas aquellas personas iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-El Poder Absoluto. El único poder que ningún Avatar aprende porque es él mismo. Nacido de los cuatro elementos, final último de todos ellos.

Agua.

Tierra.

Fuego.

Aire...

Aang sintió un dolor inmenso por todo el cuerpo. De repente, se hizo la oscuridad. En el último segundo sintió frío. Era el frío de Yue.

-¿Yue?

-Cuando vuelvas a ver a Sokka, entrégale esto. Quiero que Suki lo luzca el día de su unión... Y dile que bendigo su amor.

-Yue... ¡Yue!

Escena 6

-¡Aang! ¡Aang, despierta!

Aang abandonó el estado Avatar en una bola de luz. Era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello: no se sentía demasiado debilitado.

-Pero... ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-le preguntó Zuko.

Aang miró sus tatuajes y gritó de puro susto. Encima de sus flechas se habían dibujado unas líneas muy finas, una blanca en en el brazo derecho, una azul oscura en el izquierdo, una verde sobre la flecha de su pierna izquierda y otra roja soble la pierna derecha.

-Me... me... me han transformado... los espíritus... -murmuró.

Zuko no sabía qué pensar, pero decidió que sería mejor no encender la mecha por el momento. A Aang le había pasado algo raro, seguro, pero quizá no era buena idea empezar a hacer preguntas.

-Debemos seguir...-dijo.

Aang se dio cuenta de que Zuko se había preocupado por él... Aunque sólo unos minutos.

-En el fondo eres un buen chico... -dijo Aang, bromeando.

-Déjate de cuentos. Sólo espero que Azula y sus amiguitas no se den cuenta de que estamos intentando burlar la vigilancia...

-Mientras no te llame Zuzú... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Menudo idiota que estás hecho.-gruñó Zuko.

-Sí, lo que tu digas, Zu... Mmmpppffff... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡Hey! ¡A ver si kieres que me cambie de bando de nuevo!

-Vale, tranqui...

Aang se moría de risa pensando en el mote que Azula le había puesto a su hermano. Casi no quería pensar aún en qué consistía el Poder Absoluto, aunque se le acababa el tiempo.

Escena 7

Suki estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que volaba. Por suerte, desde la reconquista de Ba Sing Se, el vuelo en Appa había vuelto a ser el medio de transporte por excelencia del Equipo Avatar. Habían dejado en las costas de la Nación del Fuego a Sokka, acompañado de Toph, Iroh y la madre de Song, Li Tui. Sobre Appa estaban las tres: Katara, Song y ella misma.

-Parece mentira que un animal tan grande se sostenga en el aire como si nada...

-Bueno, Appa es un bisonte volador estupendo, ¿a k sí, Appa?

El animal emitió un vago mugido.

-Pobre Appa. Si supieras cómo quedó Aang cuando te perdió... Menos mal que la guerra pronto llegará a su fin.-decía Katara.

Eso espero , pensó la joven maestra del agua.

Suki intentó olvidarse del mareo que sentía con tanta altura hablando con Song, quien parecía estar muy entretenida pintando algo en una tela blanca. Song estaba tarareando una cancioncilla romántica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Suki.

-Una bandera nueva.-respondió Song.

-¿Del reino de la Tierra?

-No, es distinta. Es nuestra bandera, la bandera del Equipo Avatar. ¿Ves? Fíjate bien. He trazado los caracteres de "Grupo Avatar", y debajo estoy dibujando nuestras caras.

-Aang, Katara, Sokka... ¡Aquí estoy yo!

-He ido poniendo nuestras caras a medida que nos hemos ido conociendo. ¿Te gusta?

-Toph está adorable. ¡Anda, aquí está tu futuro marido!

-Dibujar su cicatriz es muy complicado. Yo me dibujaré junto a él, y luego el buen señor Iroh y mi madre, si ellos quieren.

-Seguro k sí. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-¡Claro! Tú empieza por machacar estas raíces blanquinegras.-le dijo, tendiéndole un mortero y unas raíces de su bolsa.

Pasaron unas cuatro horas en alcanzar las costas del Reino de la Tierra. Allí les aguardaban las mejores flotas de peso ligero del país, enviadas expresamente por el Rey de la Tierra como agradecimiento tras ayudarle a reconquistar su ciudad dos semanas antes. Expulsar a Azula de Ba Sing Se no habría sido posible de no ser por la valentía de Zuko, que fingió traicionar a su tío para ganarse la confianza de la princesa. Aquella fue su perdición. Zuko había tenido que mantener engañada a Azula el tiempo suficiente para que Aang y el Rey de la Tierra elaboraran un plan de Reconquista, al tiempo que Aang había tenido que apresurarse en dominar el elemento del Fuego.

Por suerte para todos, Zuko traicionó a su hermana en el momento preciso, justo cuando las fuerzas de la Tierra, encabezadas por el Avatar, iniciaban la toma de Ba Sing Se.

Escena 8

Song agitaba alegremente su bandera, ya terminada. Al mismo tiempo, Katara, usando a Appa a modo de escenario para que todos la vieran, hablaba en nombre del Avatar a los soldados, k venían seguidos de una gran comitiva de personas que venían a despedirlos.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Ciudades y aldeas de este Reino, las Tribus del Agua del Sur y del Norte, los desaparecidos Nómadas del Aire, hasta las propias gentes de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Todos hemos sufrido por culpa de Ozai, hasta su hijo y su hermano más anciano! Y por todo esto os digo, hermanos, que ¡El imperio de Sozin tocará a su fin próximamente! ¡Lucharemos por la libertad bajo la sombra del Avatar! ¡Podemos vencer!

¡Podemos cambiar nuestro destino!

Los soldados lanzaron gritos de guerra mientras subían a los barcos, animados por Katara.

Katara y sus amigas ya se disponían a levantar el vuelo de nuevo, cuando la voz convulsa de una chica que abandonaba la multitud las detuvo. Una chica de pelo negro y gracioso, aunque poco cuidado.

-¡¡Esperad!! ¿Vosotras conocéis a Lee?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Quién es Lee? -preguntó Suki.

-Y sobre todo, ¿quién eres tú?-interrogó Katara.

Song estaba distraída, enrollando la bandera alrededor de un palo. La chica, que estaba como loca, le arrancó la bandera de las manos y señaló a Zuko.

-¡Este es Lee!

-¡Hey!-dijo Song, molesta-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de él?

-Yo soy Jin y conocí a Lee en una casa de té en la que trabajaba...

El interés que Jin mostraba hacia Zuko hizo que a Song se le revolviera el estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Y su tío aceptó por él que tuviésemos una cita, y ...

Que no lo diga...Que no lo diga... , deseó Song.

-... al final, bueno, era como si fuésemos novios, y le besé.

-¡¡NOOO!!-chilló Song, rompiendo a llorar desesperadamente. Su sueño romántico se había desvanecido. Ella había esperado el regreso de su "Junior" fielmente, sin dignarse a pensar en otro hombre que no fuese él... Se sentía traicionada. Huyó al bosque corriendo. Katara trató de detenerla y comenzó a perseguirla. Jin y Suki se quedaron solas.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-murmuró Jin-¿Por ke se ha puesto a llorar ella?

Suki no sabía si odiarla inmensamente con la mirada o explicarle la situación. Al final hizo lo segundo, y Jin se sintió culpable, aunque no se arrepentía de los sentimientos que conservaba hacia Zuko.

Si Zuko supiese que su territorio amoroso tenía en aquellos momentos toda la pinta de k se olían tantos problemas...

Escena 9

Song corría a toda prisa, llorando. Le encantaría hacer desaparecer los recuerdos de los últimos meses, k la torturaban en silencio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? ¡Ojalá no hubiera estado tan ciega! Él nunca me quiso a su lado, me rechazó cuando quise tocarle, me robó mi ave caballo... Seguramente sólo volvió porque le daba lástima, y... 

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!-gritó, al tropezar con una raíz de un árbol. Cayó cuan larga era, pero no se levantó. No le quedaban fuerzas ni ánimo para vivir.

Suki acababa de explicarle a Jin toda la historia de Zuko, y qué papel tenía Song en todo aquello.

A Jin le costaba creérselo. ¿Ella había besado al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego? Aquel relato le aclaraba muchas cosas, como el viaje de Zuko por el mundo (lógico, dado su exilio y más tarde su huida de manos de Azula) o cómo se las había ingeniado su "Lee" para encender todos los farolillos de la fuente en apenas unos segundos, en aquella "cita" en Ba Sing Se. Y ahora que había conocido a Song se explicaba por qué él se había ido tan apresuradamente. ¡Pero Zuko también le había devuelto el beso!

-¿Lo entiendes, Jin?

-Sí, más o menos, pero tendré que aclarar con él unas cuantas cosas...

-Lo siento, pero Appa no te conoce y podría asustarse. Si tal, podrías colarte en alguno de los barcos que van a zarpar...

Jin esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Tenía una idea.

-¿Song?

Katara, al verla tendida en el suelo, corrió a ayudarla.

-Song, pero qué...

La joven no era capaz de levantar la mirada. Las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, transmitiendo mucho más de lo que sus palabras podían expresar.

-Oh, Song, lo siento de veras, -le dijo Katara, abrazándola para consolarla-jamás me habría imaginado esta situación...

-Katara... yo... Zuko... yo... Sinf, sinf...

-Shh, shh, tranquila...

-¿Qué será de Zuko y de mí, Katara? Creía que yo era importante para Zuko, pero... él... él...

Katara le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Volverás con nosotras y hablarás con él cuando todo termine, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sinf... Está bien...

Así, las chicas del Equipo Avatar por aire a bordo de Appa, los barcos del Reino por mar y Jin de polizón en uno de ellos, se dirigieron a la Nación de Fuego.

En el Palacio de Lord Ozai se destacaba el nerviosismo, y en algunos casos pánico, de los soldados. Algunos habían desertado.

-¡Debemos irnos ya!-dijo un carcelero a su compañero.

-Los de la torre de vigilancia dicen de Ozai k se ha vuelto loco, así k por mí...

El carcelero deslizó un plato con un mísero mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua por debajo de la puerta de una de las celdas. Unas frágiles manos se apresuraron a recogerlas, al tiempo que una suave voz susurraba entrecortadamente:

-Ozai... Se acerca mi día...

CONTINUARÁ

Libro 3: Fuego

Capítulo :

El silencio del tiempo

Escena 1

Azula miró a sus "amigas", completamente demacradas tras el último combate contra el equipo Avatar, tras la reconquista de Ba Sing Se. La más afectada había sido Ty Lee: probablemente ya nunca más podría volver a trabajar en el circo, al quedar coja. El último golpe que Toph le había propinado con aquella enorme roca la había pillado por sorpresa, en un momento en el que luchaba contra Sokka, y no había podido esquivar aquel golpe fatal.

En cuanto a Mai, bueno... estaba llena de moratones y arañazos. En la última batalla Aang había conseguido lanzar contra ella sus propias cuchillas con un vendaval instantáneo. Ahora era la rabia que sentía contra el Avatar su arma más mortífera. Mai aún le sería útil, pero definitivamente Ty Lee era un lastre.

-Tendremos que deshacernos de ella.-le dijo Azula a Mai esa noche.

-¿¡Qué!? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Yo NUNCA hablo de broma, Mai. Puedo ser irónica, pero no bromeo.

-Oh, cielos...

-¿Y bien?

-Hazlo tú si kieres, yo preferiría no verlo.

-Muy bien. Limítate a no interferir en mis planes.

-Vale...

Mai no quería ver morir a Ty Lee. Era su amiga.

Tengo k ayudarla, pero... ¿k puedo hacer? , pensó.

Azula seguía platicando.

-Quizá sería bueno matarla de noche, para que no se enterase... pero sería algo cobarde, es mejor esperar a que despierte por la mañana y darle de lleno en el corazón con un buen rayo. ¿Tú k opinas, Mai?

-Haz lo k quieras.

Ty Lee entró en la sala, caminando con ayuda de un bastón. Acababa de volver de la sauna y venía tan alegre como siempre, parecía que no le importaba su nueva situación.

-¡Hey, chicas! Deberíais probar la sauna de este sitio, es genial para desentumecer los músculos.-dijo.

-Creo que voy a ir un rato. ¿Te vienes?-le dijo Azula a Mai.

-Me parece k no, estoy agotada. Voy a intentar descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo.

En cuanto Azula se marchó, Mai corrió a explicarle a Ty el peligro que corría si seguía allí.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, estoy pensándolo.

Escena 2

Jin decidió salir de la bodega del barco. Robarle la ropa a aquel pobre soldado borracho no había sido muy difícil, pero aquellas prendas apestaban y necesitaba algo de aire.

Se acercó a la proa y miró el mar, maravillada. Le parecía precioso.

-Me parece que no te había visto antes cuando subimos, compañero.-dijo un chico a sus espaldas.

-Aaaahhh!! Discúlpame.

-Oye, ¿como te llamas? Yo soy Haru y me alisté poco después de conocer al Avatar. ¿Tú también eres nuevo?

Haru era el mismo Haru que había sido rescatado (él y todos los hombres de su aldea) gracias a la intervención de Equipo Avatar.

Jin no se esperaba ser descubierta tan pronto, pero decidió que era mejor tener un aliado allí, mientras no llegasen. Le diría la verdad.

-Yo... yo soy Jin, y no estoy alistada.

-¡¡Anda!! ¡Pero si eres una...

Jin le apretó la boca con un apretujón de su mano.

-¡Calla! ¿Es que quieres k me descubran?

-Vale, perdona. ¿Por qué te has metido aquí?

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente...

Haru se sintió intrigado. Aquella chica tan aguerrida había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Cuál sería su secreto?

-Si puedo ayudarte...

Jin sonrió.

-Excelente. Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

Escena 3

Todavía le faltaban algunos kilómetros para alcanzar el palacio de su padre, pero Zuko se sentía bastante nervioso (aunque procuraba disimularlo). Él y Aang hicieron una pequeña parada para descansar. Ya había anochecido. El calor se hacía axfisiante a medida que se iban adentrando más y más en el país.

Zuko iba a encender el fuego, pero para su sorpresa Aang ya lo había encendido. Daba gusto ver que la combinación de las enseñanzas del desertor Jeong Jeong y posteriormente de su tío Iroh habían sido tan productivas.

¿Serían suficiente para detener a su padre, ahora que tenía la mitad del poder del cometa de Sozin?

Aang le pasó un tazón de sopa. Era una receta de Song.

-Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de cenar.

-Come un poco, aunque solo sea un sorbito.

Zuko acabó por comerse casi toda la sopa. Estaba muerto de hambre. Luego montó de nuevo en su ave caballo.

-Si seguimos durante la noche ganaremos bastante terreno. Ponte detrás de mí, que este animal podrá con los 2.

Tal como lo decía era casi una orden, más que una sugerencia. Aang obedeció pacientemente.

Al principio Zuko intentó mantenerse despierto, pero al final fue vencido por el sueño. Y aquella madrugada soñó con todo lo que le había ocurrido desde la reconquista de Ba Sing Se.

Escena 4 (el sueño de Zuko, parte 1)

-¿Y estos prisioneros?-decía un soldado.

-Las pillamos en una aldea bastante miserable. La mayoría de los hombres de la aldea murieron luchando, pero estas mujeres ya se rindieron nada más vernos.

Zuko todavía seguía en el palacio de Ba Sing Se. Vio pasar delante de él a Song, a su madre y a algunas mujeres más, un viejo aldeano y dos chicos muy jóvenes. Todos iban a la cárcel.

-¿Ésa... era Song?-se preguntó, aunk en el fondo la había reconocido.

Trazó un plan para salvarla. Si había conseguido burlar la vigilancia de una fortaleza de su Nación para arrebatarle a Zhao el Avatar, y había conseguido sacar a su tío Iroh de la cárcel disfrazado de Blue Spirit, sin duda, esta sería otra evasión que no debería plantear mayores dificultades. ¿Pero... por qué quería hacerlo?

Y tampoco podía hacerlo solo. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a su tío.

¿Seguiría Iroh en la casa de té? 

Katara recordó algo, mientras miraba a Song, dormida. Se le notaban los surcos de las lágrimas. Había anochecido, pero ella no podía dormir.

Recordó como habían vuelto a Ba Sing Se, después de que Azula tomara el control. El rey de la tierra les había pedido que se infiltrasen en la ciudad para estudiar los puntos débiles de Azula, y disfrazados de peregrinos lograron su propósito. Sin embargo, la noche llegó y no habían descubierto nada de nada.

-¿Y si nos tomamos un té? -había sugerido ella misma.

-Con tal de dormir me vale cualquier sitio.-dijo Sokka.

Y quiso la casualidad ¿o el destino? que entraran en la casa de té de Iroh.

Se dieron cuenta enseguida de quién les servía, pero no dijeron nada.

Pidieron algo de beber. Iroh les sirvió diligentemente, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel chico con sombrero era Aang. Lo reconoció por su flecha.

-¡¡El Avatar!!

-AAhhhh!!!!-del susto, Aang se levantó y lo empujó contra la pared con un golpe de viento.

Aang ya se preparaba para luchar cuando vio que Iroh se ponía en actitud conciliadora. El anciano no quería luchar.

-Espera un momento, Avatar. No tenemos por qué luchar.

-¿X qué lo dices?

-Ahora mismo yo soy un fugitivo de mi Nación. Y no quiero que el equilibrio se rompa.

Aang decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien, empezaremos de cero. Yo soy Aang, aunk ya lo sabías, no?

A Iroh le dio la risa, cuando alguien más entró en el local.

-¿Tío?

Allí estaban todos, su tío y el equipo Avatar, ¡ y estaban confraternizando !

-¿Pero k haces con ellos, tío? Te había dicho que te limitaras a ocultarte aquí, no que reabrieras el local... ¡Y encima, ahora...

-Zuko, por ti solo no podrás vencer a tu hermana así, ya deberías saberlo. Estamos ganando aliados. Y Aang puede sernos de ayuda.

Zuko gruñó, molesto.

-Venía a pedirte un favor, pero...

-Habla sin miedo, k kieres?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-Y k más?

-Pues... yo... ¿recuerdas la chica que te curó poco después de que nos convirtiésemos en fugitivos?

-¡Cómo no! Era muy maja, ella...

-Está prisionera.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee????????? Debemos salvarla!!! 

Escena 5

-Pasado mañana será el eclipse y no podré estar presente en la última batalla-gruñó Sokka.

-Si no haces esfuerzos seguro k podrás participar. Lo k tienes en el brazo no es tan grave.-dijo Toph, sentándose junto a él.

Sokka seguía enfadado. ¿Cómo pensaba Toph que iba a luchar él con el brazo herido con el que aguantaba todo el peso de su maza? Y su boomerang no iba a lanzarse solo.

Ojalá papá estuviera aquí... , pensó.

Con un poco de suerte las chicas volverían al día siguiente por la mañana, seguidas de la flota del Reino de la Tierra. También se habían enviado los emisarios más rápidos a las Tribus del Agua del Norte y del Sur, así que podría ver a su padre. Lo malo es que seguramente no lo vería hasta el final; ya que la estrategia del plan de batalla, que seguía un ataque envolvente por los cuatro puntos cardinales, les exigía a los guerreros y maestros del Agua atacar por el sureste, más desprotegido, y por el noroeste, que comprendía las islas más débiles de la Nación. Sokka estaba orgulloso de aquel plan militar, sobre todo porque él había puesto su parte: era a él a quien se le había ocurrido la idea de atacar por los cuatro costados. Los conocimientos militares de Iroh también habían resultado de gran ayuda.

-No es nada normal en tí estar tan callado.-dijo Toph-¿Te encuentras bien?

-La batalla a la que nos enfrentamos es distinta a todas las demás, Toph. Sólo es eso.

-¡¡k cobardica!!

-¡¡Eh!!-exclamó Sokka, levantando el puño-¡Te vas a enterar, a mí nadie me llama cobarde!

Toph percibió el movimiento de Sokka.

-Sokka, el brazo que has movido... ¿no era el que tenías herido?

-¡Anda, es verdad! Pero aún me duele.

-Je, je... Pues mira, cuando Katara y las demás regresen, iremos detrás de Aang y de Zuko. ¡Le patearemos el trasero al Señor del Fuego!

Sokka se moría por entrar en combate de una vez. Sería estupendo luchar codo con codo con su padre, pero sabía que su lugar estaba junto a Aang y sus amigos.

-Tienes razón,-se levantó y alzó el brazo sano, imaginándose a Ozai delante de él-¡¡ Prepárate, maldito Ozai !! ¡¡Los golpes que te voy a dar te van a machacar!! Au...

Todavía le dolía el otro brazo.

-Vale, pero si te sientas y descansas le darás golpes más contundentes.-le dijo Toph, haciendo que sentara en una piedra que acababa de levantar con su poder. Se preocupaba por él.

-Gracias, Toph.

La niña se sonrojó, tímida ante el cumplido.

Escena 6 (el sueño de Zuko, parte 2)

-¡¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los soldados!!-gritó Aang.

-¡Venga, id a por Song!-añadió Toph.

Aang, Toph y su tío Iroh se pusieron a luchar contra los vigilantes de la prisión. Él también quería luchar, pero Sokka lo empujó para que siguiera corriendo. Momo se fue con ellos.

Zuko, con su disfraz de Blue Spirit, se sentía más seguro. Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de sus espadas, preparado para sacarlas en cualquier momento. Cruzaron dos pasillos y giraron a la izquierda.

-¡¡Ahí, ya la veo!!-gritó Zuko.

Ya iba a intentar forzar la puerta, cuando apareció otro soldado que atacó a Katara.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Zuko se interpuso entre ellos y repelió el ataque con sus espadas.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a la chica, ayudándola a a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Sokka le plantó cara al soldado, mientras Zuko abrasaba la cerradura.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó Song, acercándose a la puerta.

-No es momento de explicaciones.-dijo por toda respuesta.

Katara usó su aliento de hielo para congelar la materia candente.

-Song, por tu bien, apártate de la puerta.-le dijo el enmascarado misterioso.

-¿Me conoces...?

-¡Hazlo!

El Blue Spirit acabó el trabajo: dos golpes de sus espadas y la puerta se abrió.

-¡¡ Somos libres !!-dijo una mujer.

-¡ Libertad !

-Oye, la maestra del Agua es tu chica, ¿no? -bromeó un campesino.

-Y k más, hombre... Déjate de tonterías, tenemos que huir.

Sokka ya había despachado al soldado. Momo vio que Sokka le hacía el gesto que le había enseñado y voló hasta encontrar a Aang y los demás, que estaban muy cerca, Zuko podía oírlos.

-Ahí está Momo!!-exclamó Aang-¡¡Es la señal de Sokka !!

Toph abrió un agujero en el techo abierto al exterior, agudizando su percepción al máximo. Aang salió volando con su cayado hacia la muralla exterior cercana a la costa para avisar a las tropas de que se prepararan. A Zuko le tocaba jugar la última carta, pero...

Cuando estaban huyendo, el joven chocó contra la esquina de unas cajas apiladas a un lado del pasillo y cayó al suelo. Song se paró a ayudarle, pero... Zuko había pedido su máscara.

-¡¡¿¿ Junior ??!!

-¡Song, cuidado!-Zuko la protegió con su cuerpo de una bola de fuego lanzada desde atrás.

-¿ Junior, k ha ocurrido ?-preguntó la chica, al ver su gesto de dolor.

-¡¡No importa, corre!!

Song obedeció. Zuko, ya sin su máscara, decidió plantarles cara a los soldados, que lo reconocieron.

-¡¿Príncipe Zuko?!

-¡Da la alarma, el príncipe ha traicionado a su hermana!

-Vosotros no saldreis de akí.-con unos soberbios espadazos los tumbó, dejándolos inconscientes.

Zuko echó a correr. La posible alarma estaba sofocada, pero ahora tenía otra quemadura en la espalda, aunque por suerte no había sido algo serio.

Ya se oía cómo las tropas de la Tierra empezaban a tomar la ciudad. Había sido una buena idea ejecutar su plan de noche, cuando los servidores de Azula y ella misma estaban más débiles.

El Equipo Avatar llevó a los fugitivos a la casa de té. Zuko fue a su antigua habitación y se cambió de ropa. La quemadura aún le lastimaba.

-Ahora todo depende de mí.-dijo Zuko, a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¡Nosotros vamos contigo!-dijeron Aang y Sokka.

-Si queréis ayudar, id a ayudar a las tropas del Rey. Yo me ocuparé de entretener a Azula.

Aquella misma noche se decidió el nuevo destino de Ba Sing Se. Azula se las ingenió para huir de la ciudad con sus compañeras, pero sus servidores cayeron vergonzosamente uno por uno. 

Escena 7

Estaba amaneciendo.

-¡ Eh, dormilón, despierta !

-¿Eh?

Zuko se despertó.

-Si no llega a ser porque yo cogí las riendas nos habríamos desviado del camino.-dijo Aang.

-Ah, ya.

-¿Con qué soñabas? Gritabas de vez en cuando y te movías mucho, parecía una pesadilla.

-Ahora qué más da... no es más que un sueño.

-¿Sabías que los sueños revelan muchas cosas de las personas? Anda, cuéntamelo, porfa...

-Anda, baja de una vez.-Zuko lo empujó y cogió las riendas, y Aang formó una esfera de aire para no caerse y seguir en movimiento.

-Eres muy cascarrabias, deberías ser algo más despreocupado, como yo...

-Anda, calla... Parece mentira que un crío como tú tenga que salvar el mundo.

Aang ignoró el comentario y sonrió. Estaba claro que Zuko tenía mal despertar.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Tienes alguna idea para cuando lleguemos al palacio?

-No vamos a ir allí hasta que sea el día del eclipse, o sea, mañana. Sólo debemos limpiar el camino.

-Ya... Me pregunto si ahora que tu padre está arrinconado...

-La respuesta es sí. Será más peligroso y atacará con toda su fuerza.

Escena 8 (el sueño de Song)

-¿No vas a despertarla?-dijo Suki.

-No, pobrecilla... La noticia de ayer le ha afectado mucho. ¿Tienes idea de k hizo esa chica después? No recuerdo su nombre...-respondió Katara.

-Sí, le robó la ropa a un soldado borracho y se coló en un barco del Reino cuando me negué a k viniera con nosotras, habría sido demasiado para Song. La tal Jin es de ideas fijas...

-Ya veo. Kiere ver a Zuko y nada se interpondrá en su camino. Me recuerda a Zuko cuando lo conocimos.

Song sollozó en sueños.

-Me gustaría saber con qué sueña...

Tras ayudar al Rey de la Tierra a recuperar el control sobre Ba Sing Se, Song y su madre, junto con Zuko y Iroh, se unieron al grupo. Pero no todo fue un camino de rosas. En los primeros días Zuko se mostraba reticente a dar explicaciones, y ella seguía llamándole "Junior", aunque ya sabía que aquel nombre no era más que un mote.

Una noche de luciérnagas... y el aire cálido del verano... Igual que el día en que se conocieron.

Habían llegado a la región de la Nación del Fuego más proxima al Reino de la Tierra, y había una sensación de tranquilidad asombrosa en aquel bosque. Zuko, al ver que todos dormían, se levantó para dar un paseo. Pero ella se dio cuenta, se levantó sin hacer ruido y le siguió.

Zuko caminó hacia un claro, donde las luciérnagas jugueteaban en el aire, y se sentó en el suelo.

-Sois como ella... Frágiles y temblonas como estrellitas, pero dais luz y alegría por donde pasáis.

Song, oculta tras un árbol, se llevó una mano al corazón, emocionada. Estaba hablando de ella.

Decidió salir de su escondrijo.

-Hola... -murmuró.

-¡Song!-Zuko se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Quién eres tú... en realidad?

Zuko guardó silencio. Ya entendía qué kería decir Song.

-La primera vez no te lo dije... porque no kería dañarte o ponerte en peligro.

Song se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Tú eres Zuko. Sólo Zuko.

Parecía una frase muy sencilla, pero estaba cargada de sentido.

-Nací del Señor del Fuego. Será mejor que... que no te acerques a mí.

-Zuko...

-¡Basta! ¡No te acerques! -Zuko entró en combustión. Su cuerpo se rodeó de grandes llamaradas vibrantes- ¡Tú no puedes hacer nada! ¡Vete!

Ella le miró a los ojos, sintiendo que sus almas habían nacido para que una equilibrase a la otra y viceversa. No podía dejarle. No quería hacerlo. Y del sentimiento surgió una única reacción.

Le abrazó, sin miedo a quemarse.

Él se sorprendió, pero lo comprendió al instante. Tantas emociones lo tenían destrozado por dentro. Una vez se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de no volver a tener sentimientos porque sentía que éstos le hacían daño cuanta mayor era su intensidad. Pero aquella promesa no tenía sentido.

-Mereces ser feliz, Zuko. Simplemente tú eres tú. No olvides quién eres.

"No olvides quién eres". La última frase que su madre le había dejado.

Zuko no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

En ese momento se liberó de todas sus presiones. Su fuego se hizo más fuerte.

Song no sentía miedo, pese a estar envuelta en el fuego del príncipe.

Era como un calor cálido. Como una caricia.

-Song, yo... lo siento.

-Shh... no importa. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Tu pesadilla ha terminado.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que convulsionaba su corazón? ¿Por qué estaba temblando como una hoja?

Song lo abrazó con más fuerza aún. Quería transmitirle toda su fuerza, todo su espíritu, todo su ser.

Lo deseaba.

¿Aquel sentimiento... era amor?

Él no estaba seguro, pero sólo deseaba hacer una cosa. La abrazó a su vez, dejando resbalar sus lágrimas por el cabello de la joven.

Un fuego cálido...

A lo lejos, Iroh observaba a la nueva pareja envuelta en un fuego que no quemaba. Se le escapó una lagrimita de emoción, mientras decía en un susurro:

-¿Lo ves, Ursa? Al final, tu pequeño hijo se ha convertido en un gran hombre. 

Escena 9

Azula se despertó en su cama.

Qué raro. , pensó.

Lo último que recuerdo es la cena a la que invitó Mai después de la sauna. 

La chica se puso a buscar a sus compañeras, pero no las veía por ningún sitio.

-¡Un momento!

Mai... ¿No serías capaz de ponerme somnífero en la comida, no? 

Azula se dio cuenta de que algo no acababa de cuadrar. Corrió a la mesilla de Mai y rebuscó entre los cajones, hasta que lo encontró. Un pergamino de cartas.

// Estimada Alteza:

Dadas las circunstancias que me han obligado a escribirle esta carta, le hacemos saber que Ty Lee y yo renunciamos a seguir trabajando para usted. La amistad que pudo unirnos en el pasado se ha roto para siempre. Asimismo le hacemos saber que nos hemos asegurado de que no pueda seguirnos, así que le aconsejamos que usted renuncie a sus pretensiones, puesto que las vemos como inalcanzables, y que se busque una nueva vida algo más honrada. Con sumo afecto,

Mai y Ty Lee //

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Azula, quemando la carta.

Ahora sí que lo tenía difícil. ¿Ella sola contra el Avatar y su equipo?

Sí, realmente lo tenía crudo.

CONTINUARÁ

Libro 3: Fuego

Capítulo : El poder absoluto

Escena 1

-¿Haru?

-¡Por aquí!

Jin no se sentía muy segura de seguir a Haru, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Ya habían desembarcado en la Nación del Fuego, pero el general Tetshi no quería iniciar las hostilidades enseguida. Las aldeas más cercanas al Reino ya estaban controladas por los regimientos anteriores. Haru se había encargado de cuidar de ella durante todo el viaje, estando pendiente de cualquier necesidad que tuviera. Además, Haru le había enseñado a manejar unas boleadoras para conseguir disimular un mínimo, aunque no le salía muy bien.

-Me muero de hambre.-resopló con fastidio.

-Al mediodía haremos una parada para comer.

-Vale.

K bueno es Haru... demasiado bueno. Casi me da pena no poder compensarlo. , pensó, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Jin?

-¡Oh! ¡Nada, nada!

El general Tetshi era un tipo divertido. No era un rico nacido en Ba Sing Se, sino un humilde provinciano que aún canturreaba las canciones que oía de pequeño. Jin se sorprendió al ver que todo el regimiento al que acompañaba se ponía a cantar una canción muy alegre siguiendo al vozarrón de Tetshi, ¡hasta Haru cantaba!

Jin le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué es esto, Haru? ¿Por qué están cantando todos?

Haru se sonrojó por un momento y luego respondió.

-Es la manera que Tetshi tiene para animarnos, pero lo mejor viene ahora.

-¿?

Jin se fijó entonces en el capitán Nohi, que llevaba a un grupo de soldados de la retaguardia, adelántándose para hablar con Tetshi.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.-murmuró Haru.

Nohi se plantó frente a Tetshi.

-¡Hermano, te tengo dicho 1000 veces que no armes tanto escándalo!

-Hermanito, yo sólo mantengo a mis chicos contentos, ¿a que sí, muchachos?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!-respondieron todos.

-¡¡Así se habla!!-dijo Tetshi.

-¿No te das cuenta que los Maestros del Fuego pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento?

-Te daría la razón hace unos meses, pero el Avatar ya se ha ocupado de "la basura caliente", Nohi. ¡Relájate un poco, hombre!

-¡Ya estamos otra vez, como cuando rompiste la maceta favorita de mamá y me echaste la culpa!

-Perdona, pero aquella roca te salió disparada a tí, no a mí.

-Pero tú me dijiste que podías cogerla, mentiroso!!

-Repite eso si eres hombre.

-MEN-TI-RO-SO.

-Muy bien, capitán.

Empezaron a pelearse como críos, aunque usando su dominio de la Tierra como arma.

-¿N-no los detenemos?-preguntó Jin, completamente flipada.

-Déjalos, creo que lo hacen para lucirse.

Haru, como el resto de los soldados, reía a mandíbula batiente. Jin empezó a pensar que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender si quería integrarse.

Entoces recordó una cosa: Había visto a Appa esa mañana, poco antes del amanecer. Se acordó de Song y su cara de sufrimiento.

Tener una rival en el amor... ¿Qué diría mi padre si supiera que me escapé de casa sólo para llevarme esta decepción? 

De repente, una flecha salida de Dios sabe dónde le dio de lleno a un soldado de la primera fila en el corazón. Murió en el acto.

-¡¡Nos atacan!! ¡Todos a sus puestos!-gritó Tetshi.

-¡Maestros de la Tierra en posición de ataque!-añadió Nohi.

Haru iba salir corriendo para su sitio, cuando sintió que alguien lo retenía.

-¿¿Qué hago yo, Haru??

-¡Jin!

Haru pensó rápidamente.

-¡Rápido, ven conmigo!

Jin fue con él a su posición en el campo de batalla. Haru le pidió que se agachara y que no se moviera.

-Pero Haru...

-Todo saldrá bien, ¡¡¡rápido, escóndete!!!

Escena 2

-¿El último carcelero ha desertado?

-Sí, era un cobarde. ¡Vamos, escoria, caminad!

-Hermano, si nosotros sólo nos ganamos la vida cantando. -dijo el nómada más gordito, Moku.

-¿Y que más, idiota?

Los soldados empujaron a los cinco nómadas hippies dentro de una celda y luego cerraron la puerta.

-Amigos, creo que estamos en un lío.-dijo el líder nómada, Chong.

-Una vez que os acostumbréis no os parecerá tan grave la situación.-dijo alguien envuelto en una manta al fondo de la celda. No se le veía la cara.

¿Quién sería?

Escena 3

-¡¡ Sokka, ya estamos akíiiiiiiiii !!-gritó Katara, abrazando a su hermano.

-Mi brazo ya está mejor, Toph se ha ocupado de todo.

La pobre Toph estaba roja como un tomate ante el piropo.

-Buen trabajo, Toph.-le dijo Suki, revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

-Aún acabo de arreglarlo ahora, Suki!!-protestó la niña.

-Perdona.

Sokka cogió a Suki de la mano y la apartó para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Ella también lo había añorado, pese a estar tan poco tiempo separados.

Toph sintió los pasos de Song y llamó a Li Tui, la madre de Song, y a Iroh.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hija mía?-le preguntó la mujer, al darse cuenta de que Song había llorado.

-Nada, madre.-dijo ella, apartándose para estar sola un rato.

Iroh acababa de llegar y vio a Song irse.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-preguntó Iroh.

Suki y Katara le clavaron miradas asesinas.

-¡¡ Estará orgulloso !!-gritó Katara.

-¿Qué?

-¡ Usted tiene la culpa de todo ! -añadió Suki.

-¿Pero k he hecho yo...?

-Más bien que NO ha hecho: ¡hablarnos de Jin!

-Oh, vaya...-Iroh se dio cuenta enseguida de su error: no le había contado a Song el asunto de aquella chica de Ba Sing Se.-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No pensé que podríamos volver a coincidir, y menos en estas circunstancias...

Song lo había estado escuchando todo.

-Se acabó el tiempo de las palabras.-dijo-Es tiempo de hechos. Zuko y Aang nos están allanando el camino, ¿y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo?

¡Yo quiero ir a ayudarles!

La determinación de Song era increíble, pero eso no bastaba para luchar.

Sin embargo, la voluntad de la chica era realmente poderosa, y Katara se dio cuenta de ello enseguida.

-¡¡Vamos!!-exclamó la maestra del agua-¡Aang y Zuko nos necesitan! ¡Vayamos tras ellos!

Escena 4

Zuko suspiró. Sentía olor a cenizas por todas partes.

-Hay demasiada tranquilidad... esto no me gusta-murmuró Aang.

De repente, Zuko sintió un ruido en los árboles.

-¡¡ A CUBIERTO !! -gritó, empujando a Aang, que vio un rayo pasando a escasos milímetros de su cara.

-¡Azula!-exclamó Aang.

Azula saltó de los árboles con una mirada diábolica.

-¿Sabéis una cosa, chicos?-hablaba jadeando, como si estuviera agotada y casi sin fuerzas-He tenido que matar a casi todo el regimiento que me impedía enfrentarme con vosotros. Ya casi no tenemos soldados...

Aang adoptó una postura de combate desafiante, al igual que Azula.

-...Mai y Ty Lee han acabado por abandonarme...

Zuko se interpuso entre Aang y Azula. Con una mirada le indicó a Aang que debía continuar sin él, que aquello era un asunto personal entre hermanos y que se zanjaría allí y ahora.

Aang dudó un segundo, pero el gesto de Zuko era determinante.

-Y ahora sólo quedo yo, los soldados del interior del palacio y mi padre... Si vamos a caer, lo haremos con la cabeza bien alta-terminó Azula.

-Muy bien, Azula, no me dejas elección.-dijo Zuko, desenvainando sus espadas.

-¡Luchemos!-gritó Azula, preparada para luchar al máximo de sus posiblidades. Aang despegó con su cayado, sintiéndose mal por Zuko. Llevaban poco tiempo siendo amigos, pero Aang había desarrollado cierto cariño por él.

Escena 5

-¡¿Preparados?! ¡Poder de la Tierra!-gritaba Tetshi.

Haru y sus compañeros dispararon unas rocas gigantescas a los arqueros, sepultando a algunos de ellos, mientras otros maestros de la Tierra caían bajo las flechas incendiarias. Jin estaba aterrada.

Caían como moscas...

De repente, vio a dos arqueros saliendo de la retaguardia.

¡Apuntaban directamente a Haru!

Actuó sin pensarlo: se levantó de un salto, cargó las boleadoras y lanzó los guijarros más afilados que tenía en los bolsillos.

¡¡Logró derribar a los dos!!

-¡¡Buen trabajo, Jin!!-la felicitó Haru.

Jin aún estaba intentando creer lo que estaba haciendo: de pie, fiera y orgullosa, derribando a varios arqueros a golpes de boleadoras... ¡y ya no sentía miedo!

-¡Poder de la Tierra, una vez más!-chilló el capitán Nohi.

Una nueva lluvia de rocas cayó sobre los arqueros, que empezaron a ver disminuidas sus fuerzas. Tetshi ya se veía vencedor de la batalla, aunque no estaba seguro de quién era el soldado de pelo largo que le cubría las espaldas a Haru con su habilidad con las boleadoras. ¿Pero qué importaba? Era un soldado bastante bueno...

Entonces ocurrió algo impensable.

Uno de los arqueros enemigos que ya creían muerto usó sus últimas fuerzas... ¡¡y disparó a Jin!!

-¡¡AAARRGGH!!-la flecha le dio en la espalda. Jin cayó al suelo.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO, JIIINN!!!-gritó Haru, con los ojos desencajados. Su ira fue terrible: su chakra aumentó hasta tal punto que creó un terremoto en el campo de batalla, y los arqueros enemigos enemigos fueron tragados por un mar de lava.

Todo había acabado.

Haru estaba agotado, y se desmayó junto al cuerpo yacente de Jin. Tetshi y su hermano corrieron a ayudarlos.

-¡¡Deprisa, tenemos un boleador gravemente herido!! ¡Traigan al médico de la expedición!

Escena 6

Katara y el resto del grupo alcanzaron a Zuko, quien seguía luchando contra Azula encarnizadamente.

Parecía que ni uno ni la otra iban a darse por vencidos en aquel Agni Kai. Song quería bajar a ayudarle, pero Iroh la retuvo, limítandose a gritarle a su sobrino:

-¡¡PUEDES CON ELLA, ZUKO!! ¡¡TÚ PUEDES!!

Song siguió el ejemplo de Iroh:

-Zuko, tú eres el futuro Señor del Fuego!!! Ella no puede vencerte!!

Escucharlos le dio nuevas fuerzas a Zuko, quien les gritó que fueran tras Aang. En su corazón, Zuko sabía que nunca más estaría solo. La amistad de sus amigos, el cariño paternal de su tío, el amor de Song... todas esas cosas le habían ayudado a saber quién era él realmente.

Él era Zuko, hijo de Ozai, futuro rey de la Nación del Fuego... y quien pondría fin a la guerra.

-¡Ríndete de una vez, Azula!-gritó- ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes ninguna posiblidad!

-¡Eso lo dejo para tí, perdedor!

Zuko usó su técnica especial de la danza de las espadas de fuego. Pero acumuló toda su energía, para incrementar la potencia del remolino de fuego que crearía su táctica ofensiva.

-¡¡AAHH!!-gritó Azula, saliendo disparada hacia atrás al recibir el impacto del ataque.

Azula se levantó, furiosa, y esquivó las llamaradas de su hermano. Vamos... , pensaba la princesa, en algún momento debes dejar al descubierto tu centro de energía... Y si te doy allí, morirás!! 

Las espadas de Zuko estaban realmente calientes. La chica se concentraba en buscar el momento, aunque cada vez estaba más y más cansada.

¡¡Ahora, k tenía el estómago poco protegido!!

Azula disparó el rayo azul más potente que había creado en toda su vida. Era el fin de Zuko...

Zuko lo vio, cogió la mano de Azula y realizó el movimiento especial de los maestros Agua que su tío le había enseñado, desviando el rayo hacia una montaña cercana en cuestión de segundos. El rayo era tan potente que la mitad de la montaña se derrumbó.

La chica no podía creerlo.

-¿¿Cómo... has... podido...?? ¡¡Era... mi... mejor... rayo!!-jadeaba Azula, que ya no podía seguir.

-Con la ayuda de un viejo regordete al que le encanta el buen té... -dijo Zuko- Azula, es tu fin.

Ella apenas podía moverse, pero sí sintió el dolor... cuando Zuko le golpeó violentamente con sus espadas en el costado. Azula empezó a desangrarse. Un charquito de sangre manchó sus ropas.

-Esto... no ha... acabado...-susurró, y huyó hacia los árboles.

Zuko sabía que no llegaría muy lejos. Podía dejarla ir. Ahora tenía que llegar al castillo.

Escena 7

-¡¡Espera, Aang!! ¡Vamos contigo!-le gritó Sokka.

Aang se detuvo a esperar a sus compañeros.

-¿Pero qué hacéis todos aquí?-dijo-¡Os había dicho que ayudarais al ejército de la Tierra y que los guiarais hasta el punto de reunión con las tropas de las Tribus del Agua!

-Aang, somos tu familia y en esta batalla estamos todos juntos o ninguno.-dijo Katara, abrazándole.

Aang se sonrojó.

-Está bien...

-¿Y si no estoy yo para sacarte de quicio, quién lo hará?-dijo Toph, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Sokka y yo puede que no seamos maestros de los elementos, pero tú sabes que mis abanicos y su boomerang siempre están de tu parte, en la paz y en la lucha.-añadió Suki.

Los cuatro abrazaron a Aang muy fuerte. A Iroh le dio la risa la escenita.

-Chicos, casi no puedo respirar...

Lo soltaron enseguida.

-Muchas gracias, amigos,-dijo Aang-creo que debemos partir ya hacia el castillo. Lucharemos... todos juntos.

Los tatuajes de Aang empezaron a brillar... ¡pero aquello no era el Estado Avatar! Aang empezó a flotar en el aire. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Escena 8

Jin despertó. Parecía estar en una tienda de campaña. Miró a su derecha. Haru estaba a su lado, cogiéndole la mano, dormido, sentado en un taburete. Trató de levantarse, pero entonces sintió un dolor horrible en la espalda.

Se miró a sí misma. Tenía el torso cubierto con vendas que ¡antes no estaban ahí!

Oh, no... 

-Haru, Haru... -llamó suavemente.

Haru se despertó a su vez.

-¡Jin! ¡Sigues viva!-exclamó alegremente.

-Haru, ¿me han descubierto?

La expresión de Haru se hizo sombría.

-Sí... No pude evitarlo. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Y ahora...?

-Ellos... nos han abandonado. Decían que era una deshonra que fuera una mujer la que salvara a nuestro ejército de la arquería de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Y tú... ?

-Cuando quise defenderte, me expulsaron a mí también por ser tu cómplice. Tetshi y Nohi estaban muy enfadados...

Jin se quedó callada. No hacía más que crearle problemas a Haru. Y él se había quedado junto a ella, pese a todo... Era algo increíble... Sus sentimientos hacia él se habían hecho muy confusos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos? No podía ser sólo agradecimiento...

Haru sonreía con dulzura empañada de amargura. Le había dado mucha pena haber sido expulsado del ejército tan pronto, después de esforzarse tanto para conseguir su puesto. Pero Jin lo necesitaba. Y en ese momento más que nunca, herida y débil, con sus carne temblorosa que estaba empezando a encender su deseo... La ayudó a erguirse con delicadeza, sosteniéndola con sus brazos.

-Tienes suerte de estar viva.-dijo-Esa flecha podría haberte atravesado el corazón...

Jin temblaba como una hoja, pero estaba dispuesta a dar el paso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras veía cómo Haru cerraba los ojos para no ver sus senos mientras le cambiaba las vendas sucias de sangre por unas nuevas.

-Haru... yo...- Jin cogió una de las manos de Haru y la puso sobre su corazón. Haru sintió inmediatamente la piel caliente de la joven y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos emocionados que le traspasaban el alma- esa flecha... creo que ya lo ha hecho...

Haru puso su frente contra la de Jin, y la besó en la mejilla. Jin se movió ligeramente hacia delante y lo besó en los labios. Haru no lo impidió, la besó con más fuerza. Cada vez la deseaba más y más.

Jin se dio cuenta esa noche de k quizá ya no era necesario que fuera a por Zuko, pero se sintió mal por la pobre Song. Cuando se lo contó a Haru, él la tranquilizó.

-Si es lo que quieres, iremos a ver a Zuko y aclararás las cosas con él. Después de todo, ahora parece que ya no lo amas...

-Ji, ji, ji, ji...¿Y sabes tú a quien amo?

Escena 9

Aang, en el aire, sufrió un extraño cambio. Las líneas de cuatro colores que se habían perfilado sobre sus extremidades brillaron también, como si fueran luces de neón, y parecía estar en trance.

-¡¡Aang!!-gritó Katara, que aunque intuía qué le pasaba, no quería verlo.

Iroh y Sokka permanecían en silencio, conscientes de que Aang, una vez más, estaba siendo atraído al mundo de los espíritus.

Aang entró en Estado Avatar, y conectó al mundo espiritual. Vio a Roku envuelto en sombras.

-¡¡Avatar Roku!! ¡¡Ayúdame!!-gritó el chico, tratando de controlar ese insólito poder que parecía tener vida propia que lo dominaba.

Roku tenía una expresión grave en su rostro. Parecía muy preocupado. Se acercó a Aang y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, frenando aquel acceso de poder repentino que podía manifestarse incluso allí, donde no tenía efecto ningún otro elemento.

-Aang...-dijo el Avatar Roku-Yue te apartó de todos los Avatares anteriores cuando íbamos a revelarte el secreto del Poder Absoluto. Ella no quería que supieses la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? Roku, ¿qué es exactamente este Poder?

-La verdad sobre las cuatro vidas del Estado Avatar, que se enlazan con el Poder Absoluto.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?

Aang tenía la terrible sensación de saber lo que Roku iba a decirle, pero aunque no estaba seguro de querer oírlo, necesitaba saberlo con seguridad.

-La verdad es muy sencilla. Hace cien años, cuando entraste en Estado Avatar por primera vez, aquellas aguas estaban tan frías que rozaste la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Eso hizo que entraras en Estado Avatar, pero también hizo que perdieras una de las cuatro semillas de existencia de las que dispones.

-¿Semillas de existencia?

-Ya sabes que si consiguen matarte en Estado Avatar morirás para siempre y el ciclo Avatar se romperá. Pero eso no es exactamente cierto. Las veces que has estado en Estado Avatar, y las veces que despertabas tras recibir un gran daño en ese Estado, como en el caso del rayo de Azula, no sólo volvías al mundo material gracias a los cuidados de tus amigos, sino también a que tus semillas de existencia se iban consumiendo. Una de ellas se consumió totalmente para mantenerte vivo durante cien años en el iceberg. Las semillas de existencia son retazos de la vida como forma de energía. Son las que te permitieron volver a la vida tras aquel fatal ataque de Azula...

-¿Y Katara? Ella...

-Cuando usó su agua curativa pudo sanar parte de tu herida, y el amor que siente por ti hizo que una pequeña parte de una de tus semillas pudiese recuperarse. Las semillas se alimentan de buenos sentimientos, y he de reconocer que has sabido cuidarlas muy bien aun sin saber de su existencia, pero ahora que hemos entregado el Poder Absoluto, el poder de la Vida misma, que se representan en las cuatro líneas que se han marcado en tu cuerpo, tus semillas están en peligro de desaparecer.

-¿Cómo es posible?

CONTINUARÁ

Libro 3: Fuego

Capítulo : Revelaciones de un tiempo olvidado

Escena 1

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Aang.

-El Poder Absoluto exige que uses toda tu energía vital. Dicho de otra manera, sólo podrás usarlo una vez. Es un poder demasiado grande, ningún Avatar ha tenido que recurrir a él desde hace más de mil años...

-¿¿Mil años?? ¿ Pero qué...?- Aang estaba asombrado y le costaba creerlo.-Entonces, ¿para qué me habéis otorgado este poder?

-Por si ocurre lo peor.

-Pero...

-Aang..., -Roku le puso las manos sobre los hombros-Conseguiste evitar que el cometa le otorgara su poder a todos los maestros Fuego, excepto a Ozai y a Zuko. Tienes suerte de k Zuko haya logrado ver la luz antes de que esto se convierta en una tragedia y esté de tu parte, pero... el poder de Ozai sigue siendo demasiado grande, incluso con el eclipse de mañana.

-¿Qué va a pasar, Roku?

-No tengo potestad para decirte eso porque no lo sé. El destino nos lo labramos nosotros mismos.

Aang se sentó en el suelo, con una expresión preocupada. Finalmente habló.

-¿Qué me ocurrirá si gasto todas mis fuerzas usando el Poder estando en Estado Avatar?

-Siendo sincero, no estamos seguros. Si tus semillas de existencia se secan al gastar todas tus energías, entonces podrías morir para siempre. El Ciclo se rompería... al menos es lo que creo. Por ello te he traído de nuevo, para pedirte que luches con tus propias fuerzas hasta que necesites entrar en Estado Avatar.

-Y entonces...

-Si llega el momento de usar el Poder... recuerda que solo puedes usarlo una vez. Si gastases toda tu energía vital...¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte para salvar el mundo?

Una nueva expresión iluminó el rostro de Aang. El niño se había hecho hombre.

-Sí. Sí, estaría dispuesto.

-Sea, pues.-Roku tocó la flecha de la cabeza de Aang, que empezó a perfilarse con una finísima línea dorada-Los espíritus te dan su bendición a través de mí. Llegada es la hora.

-Adiós, Roku.

Escena 2

Aang volvió al mundo material, pero seguía en el aire, con una expresión sobrehumana. Sus ojos y su flecha seguían brillando.

-Debemos ir al castillo,-dijo-montad todos en Appa. Ahora me encargaré de traer a Zuko.

Aang descendió suavemente hasta el suelo y tocó la tierra con la mano. Luego unió las manos.

Zuko iba corriendo hacia el castillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que... ¡sus pies no tocaban el suelo!! Fue cosa de un abrir y cerrar de ojos: cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba frente a Aang y los demás.

Zuko no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho Aang para traerlo de esa forma. Pero no era tiempo de explicaciones. Katara lo llamó para que subiera a Appa rapidamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre ?-preguntó Zuko, nada más subir.

-Me atrevería a decir que ha tenido un encuentro con una de sus vidas pasadas...-dijo Iroh.

Aang subió a la cabeza de Appa y tomó las riendas, pero su "Yip, yip" no sonó como siempre. Appa, sincronizado con el espíritu de su amo, alzó el vuelo y salió disparado, casi a la velocidad del sonido. Sokka estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Iroh, Suki y Katara pudieron retenerlo.

Katara miró a Aang. Sabía que en ese momento estaba en una especie de estado intermedio, y que no frenaría hasta llegar a las proximidades del castillo. Al menos eso esperaba...

Escena 3

"Cuando perdido estés,

tú piensa que en tu corazón,

siempre hay amor..."

El grupo de los nómadas hippies alegraba el ambiente de la cárcel. El encapuchado batía las palmas alegremente al compás de la música. Por su voz parecía ser una mujer.

-¿Qué más canciones conocéis?

-¡Todas las que quieras! Hemos estado en muchos lugares, y de los que no hemos estado sabemos cosas por canciones.-le explicó Lily, la esposa de Chong.

-Nosotros hasta tuvimos el honor de conocer al Avatar...-dijo Chong.

-Vaya, de veras?-dijo la mujer.

-Oh, yeah, lo tuvimos así de cerca-dijo Moku.

-Vaya...¿y no os atacó la Nación del Fuego entonces?

-Sí, pero sobrevivimos. Fue en la caverna de los dos amantes... y me atrevería a decir que el Avatar estaba enamorado...-murmuró Chong.-Aahh, el amor.

-"Sea de amante,

sea de hijo,

sea de madre,

todo amor,

en esta vida

lo llena todo de color."-recitó Lily.

La mujer misteriosa se encogió, y se puso a llorar en silencio. Moku le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Hemos dicho algo que te ha ofendido? Si es así...

-No hace falta que os disculpéis.-dijo la mujer, temblando-sois todos muy buenos. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa de mi dolor. Simplemente me habéis hecho recordar a alguien...

Escena 4

Azula consiguió llegar hasta el río cercano al castillo. Tenía que avisar a su padre... Tenía que hacerlo...

Se desplomó en el suelo.

-Padre... No me rendiré...

No podía seguir. La herida era demasiado profunda. Azula sabía que moriría de un momento a otro.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Qué hice mal, padre? ¿Por qué no he podido ser absolutamente perfecta...?

Se arrastró hasta llegar al río, que estaba empezando a secarse. Parte de sus aguas habían sido canalizadas al interior del castillo. Metió una mano en el agua, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Al menos era una parte en la que tocaba pie, no era muy profundo. El agua se oscureció con su sangre. La princesa se agarró al borde, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

Azula se dio cuenta de que ese sería su última día. Sonrió con amargura. Esa no era la tumba que se hubiera imaginado para ella. Siempre había pensado que, cuando fuera el día de su muerte, tendría un funeral tan glorioso como el de su abuelo.

-Voy a morir... -murmuró.

Se dio cuenta de que empezaba tener la vista borrosa, pero le pareció distinguir dos sombras.

Usó sus últimas fuerzas para intentar salir del agua, pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

-Lo sentimos, Azula.-dijo una de las sombras.

-Te seguimos para poder darte una muerte digna...-dijo la otra sombra.

-¿Ty Lee? ¿Mai?

Eran ellas, pero ninguna de las dos reconoció serlo. Veían a su antigua amiga, agonizando en el río. Sólo podían hacer una cosa: evitar que se convirtiera en comida para peces.

-¿Estás lista?-le preguntó Mai a Ty Lee.

-Esto no me gusta, pero siempre es mejor que dejar que se pudra ahí...

Mai cogió uno de los shuriken que guardaba en el bolso y se cortó el pelo. Luego se lo pasó a Ty Lee, que hizo lo mismo con sus trenzas. Una vez hecho esto se cubrieron la cara con sendas máscaras de verdugo.

Azula creía que ya estaba alucinando. Creía que aquellas sombras eran espíritus que iban a juzgar su alma.

-Lo siento, espíritus, lo siento...-no paraba de disculparse, aterrorizada-yo no creía en vosotros, y ahora os veo, y...

Mai y Ty Lee la sacaron del río. Azula temblaba, le estaban empezando a dar espasmos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran las sombras trató de levantarse. Pero no podía. El frío de la muerte se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

-¡¡MALDITAS!!-gritó Azula, furiosa, tratando de revolverse en la camilla en la que la estaban depositando.

-¿De veras tenemos que llevarla al castillo?-preguntó Ty Lee.

-Sí.-dijo Mai- Al menos debería despedirse de su padre...

Entraron en el palacio, que estaba envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. Se veían a pocos soldados, la mayoría muy nerviosos.

Escena 5

Faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el palacio. Zuko trató de hablar con Song, pero ella estaba extrañamente distante.

-¿Qué es lo k ocurre, Song? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Song le daba la espalda, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar. Amaba a Zuko más que a nada, pero, ¿él a ella? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera se atrevía mencionar a Jin.

Zuko miró de reojo a los demás. Todos (excepto Aang y el tío Iroh) le miraban con cierta incomodidad. El tío Iroh estaba tratando de darle indicaciones por señas. Li Tui cogió a su hija de la mano y la abrazó.

-Song...-Zuko no estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar, pero decidió ponerse en actitud de disculparse-si he hecho algo que te ofendiese... lo de pájaro... o aquel grito... o lo que fuera...

Song se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y se puso de rodillas frente a Zuko, sentada, sosteniéndole la mirada. Una lágrima rodaba por su cara mientras susurraba:

-Yo no podía... no pude... no soy... el tipo de mujer al que tú puedes amar, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Song? -Zuko se sentía confuso.

Song reunió el valor suficiente para preguntárselo directamente.

-Tú... tú... ¿ Tú amas aún a Jin?

Zuko se dio un golpe en la frente. ¿¡Cómo había podido ser tan idiota!? Él ya no se acordaba de Jin, aquella chica de Ba Sing Se que le había robado un beso. Pero por lo visto las chicas habían tenido la mala suerte de coincidir con ella... Y él no había pensado en contárselo a Song, simplemente, porque ya no la recordaba...

-A ver cómo te lo explico, Song... Es algo difícil...

-¡¡Ella dijo que tú la besaste!!

Escena 6

Sokka y Suki miraban de reojo a la parejita en discusión. Sokka pensó en Yue. En cierto modo, de no ser por su muerte, él quizá se habría quedado en el Polo Norte con ella. Pero también estaba Suki. ¿Ella se había enamorado de él desde que se habían conocido, o ese sentimiento se había fortalecido en las siguientes veces que se habían reunido? Sokka no estaba seguro de ello. Pero sería conveniente que se lo contara... aunque Yue no volvería con él, era mejor ser precavido, para no acabar como Zuko...

-¿Por qué estás tan callado, Sokka?

Sí, sería mejor que le contara lo de Yue.

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche... cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero me detuve en el último momento?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Es que... aquella vez se me estaba cerrando una herida reciente... de alguien a quien perdí.

Suki captó al vuelo el significado de la expresión. Era de agradecer que Sokka estuviera tratando de endulzar un poco la situación.

-¿Qué fue de ella?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Ella... murió. Le devolvió la vida al Espíritu de la Luna sacrificando la suya.

-Vaya...

Suki no sabía qué decir. Para él debía de haber sido algo muy duro perder a su primer amor.

Sokka permaneció callado por un rato. Hablar de Yue siempre lo ponía triste.

La guerrera le miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

-Estoy contigo.-susurró, cogiéndole de la mano.

Sokka la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

-Yo también te quiero.

En ese momento, Aang soltó las riendas de Appa y se acercó a ellos.

-Sokka, -dijo- cuando estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, Yue se me manifestó y me pidió que te entregara esto... Es para Suki.

Sokka miró lo que Aang le había dejado en las manos. Eran las cintas labradas con adornos de nácar que Yue solía llevar en el pelo. Sokka se quedó muy impresionado, casi en estado de shock, al igual que Suki.

-¿Ella... te dijo algo?

-Me pidió que os dijera que ella bendice vuestra unión.

Los dos sonrieron. Suki miró su pelo, que todavía era demasiado corto como para poder poner las cintas.

Sonrió a Sokka y dijo:

-Voy a dejarme crecer el pelo para poder lucirlas con todo el orgullo que se merecen.

Sokka, como buen guerrero, supo mantener el porte, aunque le embargaba la emoción. Ya no se sentía culpable. Yue, dándole su bendición, era como si aceptara las disculpas que muchas veces hubiera querido pedirle por amar a Suki. Por haber superado aquel primer amor.

-Gracias... -murmuró.

Escena 7

La cosa se estaba poniendo realmente chunga. Zuko no sabía cómo explicarse, aunque sí tuvo una mirada de rabia para su tío. Él tenía la culpa de todo!!

-A ver... eso no fue un beso... bueno, sí lo fue, pero no quería dárselo en ese sentido...

-¿Qué sentido puede tener un beso, Zuko? Explícamelo, porque yo... yo... ya no puedo con esta angustia!!

Song estaba destrozada. Lloraba sintiendo cada una de sus lágrimas, y se apartó de su lado, aunque en el fondo sólo quería abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Zuko se quedó callado. ¿Cómo poder explicar sus sentimientos? Quería a Song. Jin sólo le inspiraba lástima en ese momento, al igual que en Ba Sing Se. Pero Song era la pequeña luciérnaga que lo había guiado en las horas más oscuras de su corazón. Él había llegado a amarla sinceramente. Pero aquel silencio causado por un pequeño olvido había resultado realmente dañino...

Appa empezó a descender. Ya se divisaba el palacio, rodeado por cuatro volcanes. Había un río con parte de sus aguas canalizadas a la fortaleza, y por el cielo había varios dragones volando.

-Song... yo...

-Cuando sepas realmente qué hay en tu corazón,-dijo Song en un susurro-te estaré esperando.

Finalmente el bisonte volador tocó tierra. Aang volvió a su estado normal. Todos empezaron a descender, excepto Zuko y Song, que aún lloraba, con la mirada baja. Zuko la miraba, sin saber qué hacer.

No puedo irme así... , pensó el príncipe.

-Song... Song, mírame. -Zuko le puso la mano en la cara, secándole las lágrimas. Song puso su mano sobre la suya, temblando como un pajarillo muerto de frío.

-Zuko, yo...

Sólo había un gesto que significaría un punto de equilibrio. Hacía un tiempo su marca había significado para él vergüenza y deshonor, y una herida en su espíritu, pero Song lo había curado con su amor. Su marca ya no era una marca de odio. No volvería a serlo más.

Zuko cogió la mano de Song y la puso sobre su quemadura. La chica dejó escapar un respingo, de la sorpresa.

-Yo...yo... las palabras no se me dan bien... -dijo el chico, sonrojándose.

Song estaba emocionada. Ahora entendía a Zuko.

-No importa... Dejemos a las heridas curarse... ahora y para siempre.

Se unieron en un abrazo, los dos bastante sonrojados. Estaban demasiado emocionados como para seguir hablando.

Ahora su amor era uno solo, sin roturas, absolutamente recíproco.

Eran uno...

Escena 8

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Katara se acercó a Aang y lo cogió de la mano.

-Todo acabará mañana.-dijo él.

-Ojalá...-dijo ella.

Soplaba una brisa ligera. Aang sentía miedo en su corazón, pero lo camuflaba bajo una expresión seria.

¿Qué podía decir? Él era la esperanza del mundo. Sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, ¿verdad?-dijo Katara.

Él asintió. Claro k lo sabía. Pero él no podía pensar en el mundo... sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Aang le contó toda la historia del Poder Absoluto a Katara. Sólo a ella. No quería preocupar a los demás... pero si no compartía el peso de aquella carga, sentía que acabaría por derrumbarse.

Cuando terminó de hablar dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Podrías... morir... para siempre.-Katara no acababa de creerlo.

-Sí...

Fue algo instintivo. Simplemente los dos se miraron a un tiempo... y se abrazaron. No necesitaban las palabras. Katara no quería soltarlo. Tenía la horrorosa sensación de que Aang se desvanecería si lo soltaba, como si no fuera más que un sueño. Unas lágrimas suaves afluyeron de sus ojos, silenciosas y purificadoras, aliviando la tristeza de su corazón.

-Katara... no llores, por favor...

-No quiero perderte...

La brisa era cálida, aunque de cuando en cuando traía un ligero refresco. El verano pronto tocaría a su fin. Aang le secó las lágrimas y, finalmente, tomó la iniciativa para besarla, con un beso cargado de ternura y amor en estado puro.

-Te quiero.-le susurró él al oído.

-Yo también...-susurró ella.

Escena 9

Hacia la madrugada, una hora después de medianoche.

Suki se levantó. Le tocaba hacer el cambio de guardia con Toph.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Suki, ahogando un bostezo.

-Por fin vienes.-contestó Toph- Ya era hora. Una buena Maestra Tierra tiene que descansar...

-Oye, ¿sabes qué ha sido Zuko y Song? No los he visto desde esta tarde.

-Jejejeje... Mejor no quieras saberlo. Llevo percibiendo sus vibraciones desde hace horas...

Suki decidió no preguntar nada más. Intuía qué había querido decir Toph.

La joven maestra Tierra no fue a preparar su cama enseguida. Primero dio unos pasos hacia una senda algo escondida entre los árboles hasta salir a un claro. Los oía perfectamente.

El príncipe y su amada estaban allí, bañándose juntos, en un pequeño lago, con la única luz de las luciérnagas como guía para verse el uno al otro... pero tampoco era algo que necesitasen. Zuko no la soltaba en ningún momento, llenándola de caricias. Sólo recuperaban el tiempo perdido, revelándose sus secretos y sus miedos, sus alegrías y sus sueños.

Toph, oculta entre los matorrales, esbozó una sonrisa. No podía verlos, pero su extraordinario oído le permitía enterarse de todo. Sin embargo, no tenía interés en oír todo aquello. Aunque había algo de lo que estaba prácticamente segura: Song había perdido su virginidad esa misma noche.

Está claro que Zuko no pierde el tiempo... Será que no está seguro de que vayamos a salir vivos de ésta. Entonces sí que estamos apañados... , pensó la "Bandida Ciega".

Hacia la misma hora, Ozai se levantaba de su trono para ir a ver a su hija. Cuando entró en la habitación de Azula, Mai y Ty Lee se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó el Señor del Fuego, sin mostrar la más mínima emoción en su voz.

-Está muy mal.-dijo el doctor, con la cabeza baja-No creo k sobreviviera a esta noche de no ser por...

-¿Le ha administrado todo lo necesario?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto cree que resistirá?

-Con las medicinas, creo que aguantará hasta el eclipse...

-Bien. Con eso será suficiente.

Mai y Ty Lee se levantaron. Tras hacer una reverencia respetuosa, le solicitaron a Ozai abandonar el palacio.

-Nunca os he necesitado.-dijo-Era ella quien os necesitaba. Puesto k habéis estado con ella hasta su muerte, podréis iros...

Ty Lee y Mai intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Aquello no era normal en Ozai...

-Gracias, se-señor...

-¡¡NO HE TERMINADO!!-gritó Ozai-¡Podréis iros... cuando yo lo decida!

Ty Lee le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mai, murmurando en tono irónico:

-Enhorabuena, amiguita... Gracias por meternos de lleno en una batalla de la nos podríamos haber librado de no ser por tu compasión por Azula!!

-Yo no pensaba que esto acabaría así...

CONTINUARÁ

Libro 3: Fuego

Capítulo : Un sueño hecho realidad

Escena 1

Amanecía...

Katara se despertó y miró a Aang, que dormía a su lado. Luego miró a los demás, que seguían durmiendo. Zuko y Song no estaban. Qué raro , pensó.

De repente, el sonido de un cuerno de guerra rompió el silencio del amanecer. Katara salió de la tienda y vio a Iroh y a Li Tui, que estaban de pie, observando a la masa humana que se desplazaba hacia ellos.

-¿Son ellos?-preguntó Katara.

-Sí.-respondió Iroh- Las tropas de la Tierra no han tenido problemas para llegar.

Katara miró al cielo. La luna estaba cerca del sol, pero aún faltaban unas horas para el cruce cósmico.

-¿Esperaremos al eclipse?

-No podemos.-dijo Iroh-Tenemos k intentar debilitar las defensas cuanto antes. El eclipse nos ayudará a lograr introducir a Aang en el castillo.

-¿Has visto a Zuko y a Song? No los vi anoche y tampoco están en la tienda...

-Digamos que mi sobrino se ha soltado un poco esta noche... Los vi hace poco, están durmiendo junto al lago, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de despertarlo. Ve a despertar a los demás.

Katara regresó a la tienda y despertó a Aang y a Sokka.

-¿Crees que podrás usar el brazo?-le preguntó Katara a su hermano.

-Ya lo tengo bien. Voy a despertar a Suki y a Toph.

-¡¡Con el ruido que montáis, llevo despierta un buen rato!!-gruñó Toph, arrebujándose bajo su manta.

-Perdona, Toph.-tras esa breve disculpa, Sokka se dirigió a la guerrera dormida- Suki, vamos, es la hora.

-Mmmgg... ya? Esto ya me recuerda a mi entrenamiento en Kyoshi...

Iroh ya estaba en el lago. Se acercó a su sobrino y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, campeón, levántate ya...

Zuko despertó bruscamente, lanzando un manotazo de fuego.

-¡Eh, tranquilo! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Tío...? ¿Pero qué... ? Ah, ya...

Iroh sonrió con picardía.

-No has perdido el tiempo, ¿eh, sobrinito?

Zuko se sonrojó un poco.

-Vale...

-Me parece que os ha oído todo el mundo... -dijo Iroh burlonamente.

-¿¿¡¡¿¿Quéeeeeee??!!??

-Os dejo a solas... Ya despiertas tú a Song, vale?

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. De repente sintió un dedo dibujando un corazón alrededor de la quemadura de su espalda. Song...

-No te preocupes, -dijo ella, con una suave voz -todo va bien.

Escena 2

-Es un honor poder estar en tu presencia, Avatar.-dijo el general Tetshi, inclinándose respetuosamente ante Aang.

-Es un placer conocerlo.-dijo Aang, con igual respeto.

Sokka se acercó e hizo un saludo militar.

-¡Para mí será un honor aprender de un general como usted, señor!

Tetshi sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso a Sokka el espalda, pero con tanta fuerza que por poco lo tira.

-¡Claro, hijo! ¡En la guerra hacen falta jóvenes valientes y diestros como tú!

-¡Nosotras también queremos luchar!-dijeron Katara y Toph a un tiempo.

Tetshi las miró un poco por encima del hombro.

-Psst... Unas niñas como vosotras no podrían resistir un contingente de los soldados del fuego... -dijo.

-Hey!! ¿¿Quién te crees que eres?? -chilló Toph, a punto de usar su dominio Tierra, se detuvo en el último momento. Suki le había puesto la mano en el hombro.

-¿¿Y A TÍ QUÉ TE PASA??-Toph gritó aún más alto.

-Debes reservar tus energías para el combate, Toph.-le dijo Suki con dulzura.

-Hazle caso, ahí ella tiene razón.-terció Sokka, interviniendo para que Toph no descargase su ira contra Suki. Consiguió que se calmase... más o menos.

-Bueno.

Zuko y Song se acercaron en ese momento, seguidos de Iroh y Li Tui. Nohi, el hermano de Teshi, se adelantó un poco y le estrechó la mano a Iroh.

-¡Jamás creí que llegaría a trabajar codo con codo con el famoso "Dragón del Oeste"!-exclamó.

A Iroh le dio la risa.

-Quién sabe, ¿fue su padre militar? Quizá incluso haya luchado contra él...

-Mi padre no era más que un honrado aldeano, pero ya ve que se puede llegar alto con esfuerzo...

-Buen consejo, mi sobrino debería de oírlo...

-Tío, puedo oíros perfectamente, no estoy sordo.-dijo Zuko, algo picado.

-Las tropas ya se han organizado alrededor del castillo, señor.-informó un suboficial.

-Bien, vamos allá...-dijo Tetshi, cambiando la sonrisa de su cara por una expresión de furia combativa- A por ellos, mis valientes!!

-¡¡SÍ, SEÑOR!!-gritaron todos los soldados... y Sokka.

Escena 3

Ozai estaba sentado en su trono, rodeado de sus dragones. Sabía k era su fin, pero prefería morir orgulloso a pedir k le perdonasen la vida. Ya casi sin soldados, con su hija medio muerta y un par de estúpidas que bien podían servirle como carne de cañón, sabía que su fin estaba próximo.

Pero no se rendiría.

Se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Amanecía y veía avanzar hacia su palacio todo un batallón del Reino Tierra. El Avatar iba en cabeza, junto con dos jóvenes de la Tribu Agua, una niña del Reino Tierra, su hijo Zuko y su hermano mayor Iroh.

-Bastardos... murmuró enfurecido. Uno de sus oficiales le aguardaba en la escalinata.

-Señor, las defensas ya están preparadas. ¿Doy la orden de atacar?

A Ozai se le puso una mirada diabólica. Acababa de tener una idea realmente perversa.

-Diles k se resguarden un momento. Esperaremos su ataque.

-Pero... pero alteza, si hacemos eso...

-Limitaos a esperar. Yo sé qué es lo k haremos.

Las tropas de Tetshi y Nohi formaron un círculo alrededor de palacio, k estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Tetshi estaba desconfiando. No era algo normal en los soldados de la Nación Fuego quedarse a la expectativa...

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?-le preguntó Nohi.

-Tengo la sensación de k algo no va bien, querido hermanito...

Ozai estaba en la torre más alta de todas las de su palacio. Miró con desafío al ejército enemigo, y acto seguido a los volcanes que rodeaban su palacio.

-Vais a morir... -dijo Ozai, henchido de orgullo, preparado para usar sus nuevas fuerzas venidas del cometa de su abuelo.

Escena 4

Song y Li Tui habían quedado al cuidado de Suki, quien estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo podría defender ella sola a las dos mujeres, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Suki?

-Dime, Song.

-Si tanto deseas luchar junto a Sokka, puedes ir. Creo k en este bosque mi madre y yo estaremos a salvo.

Suki la miró. ¿Cómo había adivinado Song sus pensamientos?

-La verdad... sí, me hubiera gustado.

-Entonces, por mí puedes ir.

Li Tui llamó a su hija para hablar con ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Ozai usó su dominio Fuego, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo.

-¿Puedes venir, hija?

-Ya voy, madre...

Una columna de lava surgió violentamente del suelo, llevándose por delante a Li Tui, que murió en el acto.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! MADREEEEE !!!!-gritó Song, desesperada.

-¡¡CUIDADO, SONG!!-gritó Suki, agarrándola del brazo para sacarla de allí.Varias columnas de fuego empezaron a levantarse por todo el bosque, destruyéndolo todo.

Por suerte Suki logró llevar a Song hasta Appa, montaron en el animal y emprendieron el vuelo para salvarse. Sin embargo, Song estaba en estado de shock. Había visto morir a su madre frente a sus ojos, y esos mismos ojos ahora estaban completamente secos, incapaces de llorar, incapaces de decir algo k no fuera que aquello sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Ahora estaba sola.

La guerrera de Kyoshi la miraba, compasiva.

-Ya no me queda nadie...-murmuró Song, tratando de contener el llanto.

-Tienes a Zuko y al tío Iroh. Anda, ven aquí.-Suki la abrazó y dejó que Song llorase todo el tiempo k necesitara. Aquello había sido realmente impactante, pero a Suki ya no le quedaban dudas:

la lucha había empezado.

Escena 5

Al mismo tiempo, cientos de columnas de lava incandescente se levantaban a lo largo y a lo ancho del campo de batalla. Los soldados trataron de protegerse creando escudos de tierra, tratando de seguir a Tetshi y a Nohi, que corrían hacia las puertas del castillo enfundados en armaduras cristalizadas.

Aang usó su Aire control para sobrevolar el lugar. Katara, Sokka y Toph le seguían a toda prisa.

-¡¡CORRED!! -gritaba Aang, empujando con su Aire control las columnas de fuego para proteger a sus amigos. Katara intentaba proteger a Sokka y a Toph bajo un escudo de agua sacada del río. Aang miró hacia atrás un segundo: varios cientos de soldados muertos, otros moribundos, y regimientos que seguían atacando.

Sangre...

-¡¡Aang, cuidadooo!!-gritó Katara.

-Aang volvió la vista y esquivó por los pelos una columna de fuego. Ozai no se andaba con chiquitas...

-¡¡Aang, baja!! ¡¡Tengo una idea!!-gritó Sokka, al tiempo que Zuko conseguía alcanzarlos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamó Zuko.

Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko unieron sus fuerzas, siguiendo la idea de Sokka. Primero Toph causó un terremoto duradero que logró romper la concentración de Ozai. Las columnas de fuego se hicieron más débiles temporalmente, hecho que introducía a Zuko en el plan: usó su Fuego control para desviar la lava por encima de sus cabezas, hacia los maestros fuego que defendían las murallas. Los que no pudieron esquivar el golpe murieron calcinados. La última parte del plan exigía que Aang y Katara combinasen sus poderes: Aang se introdujo en el río y creó un remolino de aire, y Katara usó el agua para crear un torbellino de agua en el interior del remolino. Lanzaron ambos contra las murallas, al tiempo que Toph movía el epicentro del terremoto hacia allí y la lava dominada por Zuko caía sobre los defensores.

¡¡¡¡ PHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM !!!

La potencia de la explosión reventó la muralla.

Escena 6

La prisión subterránea tembló a causa del terremoto. A Moku le cayó una piedra en la cabeza y se quedó grogui durante un buen rato. Uno de los nómadas trató de despertarlo. Mientras, Chong y Lily hablaban con la mujer misteriosa.

-¿Tú sabes canciones, compañera?-le preguntó Chong.

-Bueno... la verdad es k no...-admitió la mujer, tímidamente.

-¿Ninguna? ¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Lily.

-Lily tiene razón, la música está dentro de uno, es como la respiración del alma.-añadió su esposo.

-Puesss... la verdad es k sí sé una, pero... es tan personal...

-¡¡Que la cante!! ¡¡Que la cante!! -la animaron todos.

La mujer tomó aire. ¿Iban a morir sepultados por el terremoto, o por el fragor del combate que se escuchaba desde allí? Fuera como fuera, hacía tanto tiempo que no cantaba... Sí, lo haría.

- " Dicen que tuviste

la suerte de nacer,

pero para mí tú eras

mi razón de ser... "

La voz de la mujer era pura y cristalina, casi parecía de cristal. Mientras empezaba a cantar su última canción, de los tristes ojos de la mujer empezaron a fluir lágrimas de tristeza.

El grupo Avatar se internó en el castillo.

El ejército de la Tierra, a sus espaldas, acaba de recibir un regalo del cielo: ¡¡Las tropas auxiliares de la Tribu Agua y la artillería pesada del Reino Tierra acababan de llegar!!

Katara vio la canalización de agua y la destrozó con su poder, usando la corriente para apartar a los soldados del camino. Zuko sacó sus espadas y se puso a repartir sablazos por doquier. Aang, Sokka y Toph podían luchar y defenderse perfectamente. Las cosas parecían ir bien... ¿o no?

Ozai seguía en la torre. Miró hacia abajo, viendo que el Avatar estaba destrozando el castillo junto a sus amigos. Aquello requería medidas drásticas... Miró los agujeros de lava que se habían abierto en el campo de batalla. Aún le faltaba un trozo de camino a Aang para llegar hasta su torre. Justo debajo de él, muchos metros bajo tierra, estaba la prisión subterránea. Ozai alzó los brazos de nuevo.

Toph corría tan rápido como podía, pero las vibraciones del suelo eran demasiadas a la vez para que pudiera analizarlas todas. Además, el suelo estaba extraordinariamente caliente, casi le hacía daño.

¡¡¡RASSHHH!!!

Nuevas columnas de lava surgieron del suelo. Toph trató de provocar otro terremoto para romper la concentración del Señor del Fuego, pero... se dio cuenta de que una columna ígnea iba a salir bajo los pies de Sokka, que en ese momento estaba luchando encarnizadamente contra otro soldado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ SOKKA, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!-gritó la joven maestra Tierra, empujándole.

¡¡¡FRASSSHHHH!!!

Sokka salvó su vida... pero a qué precio. Toph... Toph estaba... Toph estaba muerta.

-¡¡Toph!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!

Aang, Katara, Iroh y Zuko se quedaron impresionados, pero la caída de Toph no sería en vano. A todos, especialmente a Sokka, les dio nuevas fuerzas, y más rabia aún, para seguir luchando.

Iroh se sentía furioso. ¿Cómo había sido capaz su hermano de matar a tantos inocentes? Aang tenía que llegar hasta él como fuera, ése era el único pensamiento del antiguo Dragón del Oeste.

-¡Aang!-gritó-¡¡Yo me ocuparé de los soldados!! ¡¡Zuko, ve con ellos!!

-¡Pero tío...!

-¡Hazlo!

Iroh se puso a lanzar rayos contra los soldados. Zuko se mordió el labio, pero al final obedeció.

La rabia de Sokka era imparable. Abría las puertas de un solo golpe, y podía aguantar a tres soldados sin cansarse. Pero sobre sus pinturas de guerra se apreciaban perfectamente los surcos de las lágrimas. Había perdido a una gran amiga, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría a Ozai. Se vengaría!!

Aang estaba muy afectado. No se había parado a pensar en el hecho de k alguno de sus amigos podía morir. Por culpa de su ignorancia, Toph estaba muerta. ¡MUERTA!

Aang trató de no llorar. Tenía k ser fuerte.

Un grupo de soldados les perseguía. Zuko, el último de la fila, debía repartir sablazos de vez en cuando para abrir espacio, pero aquellos soldados no parecían tener intención de rendirse.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó, lanzando una gran llamarada que los aturdió momentáneamente. Sokka aprovechó ese instante de debilidad para golpearles con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue bastante: uno de los soldados logró golpear al joven guerrero en su brazo a medio curar.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo!! -chilló Sokka, furioso.

Katara oyó acercarse más soldados y decidió usar su poder. La cantimplora gigante que llevaba como regalo del Rey de la Tierra le iba ser de utilidad... Golpeó a los soldados con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió derribarlos por tierra, pero ya venían más por el otro lado. Aang quiso apartarlos con su Aire control, pero Sokka se interpuso.

-¿¿Pero k haces, Sokka??

-Esta es mi batalla, Aang. Yo les patearé el trasero a estos maestros Fuego!! Es lo k te dije al principio de nuestro viaje, ¿recuerdas?

Aang temblaba, turbado. No podía dejarle atrás. No podía perder otro amigo.

-¡Pero Sokka...!

-¡Tu eres la esperanza del mundo, Aang! ¡Debes vencer a Ozai! ¡Hazlo en mi lugar!

Aang comprendió. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber. Y Sokka ya había elegido.

-Sokka, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Déjate de sentimentalismos, calvito...-le dijo Sokka, con una sonrisa amarga, para luego abrazar a su hermana-Intentaré reunirme con vosotros luego.-añadió.

Así, Aang, Katara y Zuko siguieron avanzando hacia la torre. Sokka, aunque herido, miró con orgullo a los soldados.

-Lo siento, milicos, -dijo- la Tribu del Agua está en casa...

Suki y Song se acercaron al campo de batalla, huyendo del bosque, y descubrieron que allí se repetía el mismo caos: columnas de lava surgiendo del suelo de repente, maestros Tierra y Agua luchando encarnizadamente contra maestros Fuego, sangre derramada, hedor y muerte.

-¡Tenemos k llegar al palacio!-decía Suki, nerviosa.

Song la escuchaba, pero le parecía que su voz le venía de muy de lejos.

Había perdido a su madre... ni siquiera había podido despedirse... Había sido todo tan violento...

Appa entró en el espacio aéreo circundante al palacio, esquivando como buenamente podía las columnas de fuego que salían de repente, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir volando.

La luna estaba empezando a rozar el disco solar...

Escena 7

La mujer seguía cantando, con una voz suave y modulada. Los nómadas la escuchaban atentos, impactados ante la belleza de la canción, que ya veían que era un poema cortesano, digno de la realeza.

-"Dulces mis días,

que pasé junto a tí,

mi hijo predilecto,

la flor de mi vivir.

Ternura de rosa

brillando en tus mejillas,

ojos de aurora, y

amor de cristal...

¿Dónde fue tu sueño?

¿En qué estrella estará?

Donde fueras, hijo mío,

mi amor te seguirá... "

En un segundo, Aang tuvo un flash en su mente. Le había parecido oír gritar a Sokka.

No... 

Sin embargo, lo sabía. No se equivocaba.

No puede ser... 

Aang cerró los ojos... y, sin explicarse cómo, pudo ver lo k había ocurrido. Al volver a abrirlos, las lágrimas le salían incontenibles, llenas de dolor.

-¿Aang, qué ocurre? -le preguntó Katara.

-Sokka... está... está...

Sokka había muerto. De un rayo directo al corazón, lanzado por uno de los soldados más expertos.

Los ojos de Katara brillaron con el mismo dolor, y sólo pudo lanzar un grito de desesperación.

Ozai se dio cuenta de k le faltaba poco tiempo antes de k su poder se debilitase parcialmente. Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo.

Mai y Ty Lee interceptaron a los tres supervivientes del grupo Avatar.

-¡¡Alto!! -exclamó Ty Lee, señalándolos con el dedo- ¡No os dejaremos llegar hasta el Señor del Fuego!

La expresión de Mai era diferente. Casi como dolida. La última vez que había visto a Zuko era cuando lo había visto abandonar Ba Sing Se, llevando de la mano a una joven de pelo castaño.

Ella sabía que jamás estaría su nombre escrito dentro del corazón de Zuko. Pero al menos quería tener un lugar en sus recuerdos.

-Déjalo, Ty Lee.-dijo, bajando el brazo de su amiga.

-¡¿Pero Mai, k demonios... ?!

Mai hizo una hermosa reverencia y se arrodilló ante ellos.

-Me rindo.-dijo la joven, con una increíble dignidad.

Zuko le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

-Gracias, Mai.

Acto seguido, Zuko echó a correr para alcanzar a Aang y a Katara. Mai estaba sonrojada.

-¿Pero k rayos te pasa, Mai? -exclamó Ty Lee, sacada de quicio-Sabes k él...

-Lo sé. -dijo Mai- pero hoy seguramente todos vamos a morir, Ty. Simplemente quería verle sonreír como antes...

-Mai...

-Todo está consumado.

La luna estaba a punto de ocultar el sol. Ozai empezó a sentir como estaba dejando casi todo su aliento vital en aquel ataque. Bajó los brazos, casi sintiendo en su propio cuerpo la lava volcánica que ascendería a su gesto... Pero no serían columnas de lava, sería algo peor.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAhhhh!!!!! ¡¡Song, agárrate!! -gritó Suki.

-¡Lo intento!

Piedras y piedras ardientes surcaban el cielo, lanzadas desde las catapultas del palacio. Suki tenía k llegar hasta Sokka, era su único deseo... aunque tenía un mal presagio.

En una de estas, una de las piedras gigantes golpeó fatalmente a Appa, que empezó a caer.

-¡¡Noo, Appa!! ¡¡Sigue, por favor!!!

El animal intentó seguir, pero aquella pedrada en el vientre había sido brutal. Si no fuera porque Appa era tan visible, se creería que llovían gotas de sangre...

Appa aminoró la marcha. Momo, aterrorizado, se encogió en una esquina de la cesta.

Ozai empezó a levantar con gran esfuerzo los brazos, y el campo de batalla empezó a temblar...

-¿Otro terremoto?-preguntó Tetshi.

Todo tembló violentamente...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡Ozai había creado un volcán en medio del campo de batalla!!

Un volcán que, desgraciadamente, pilló de lleno a las dos jóvenes, al bisonte y al lémur en medio de una explosión de lava nada más entrar en erupción. Murieron al instante, al mismo tiempo que cientos de soldados de ambos bandos.

Sangre.

Muerte.

Destrucción...

Ozai se echó a reír, finalmente había perdido la cordura.

El eclipse daba comienzo...

Escena 8

Durante un segundo, Zuko tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Pero no dijo nada.

La luna estaba ocultando el sol y se sintió más débil.

Supo k los demás Maestros Fuego seguramente se sentirían como él, o peor aún.

Y así era, todo el fuego y la lava desaparecieron, dejando los cuerpos calcinados a su paso.

Ozai dejó de reírse. Acababa de oír unos pasos ligeros y rápidos sus espaldas. Había llegado el momento.

-¡¡RÍNDETE, SEÑOR DEL FUEGO!!-exclamó Aang, con el rostro congestionado por la rabia. Katara y Zuko estaban a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -dijo con ironía, dirigiéndose a Zuko- Mira lo k me ha traído el niño quemado, una fregona vestida de azul y un crío calvorota... Por fin te muestras ante mí, Avatar.

Zuko ya iba a contestar, consternado, cuando Katara se lo impidió.

-Espera.-le dijo la maestra agua.

Aang miró a Katara, y ella asintió. Debía hacerlo.

Aang se sentó en postura meditativa y cerró los ojos. Entraría en el Estado Avatar supremo, el que exigía la liberación de los siete chakras.

En un instante, Aang se sintió ascender hasta el cielo, donde le esperaba su doble cósmico gigante. Aang se introdujo en la esfera brillante.

La sonrisa de Katara pasó por su mente por última vez.

Katara... te quiero... , pensó.

En el mundo físico, Ozai vio a Aang elevarse en el aire, en Estado Avatar.

-¡¡No acabarás con mi imperio!!-exclamó Ozai, preparando un rayo.

Katara intervino, golpeando a Ozai con un látigo de agua.

-¡¡Esa y todas las k seguirán van mi hermano!!-gritó la furiosa joven.

-¡Luchemos pues!-exclamó Ozai-¡Pero vosotros no estaréis aquí!

Ozai disparó su rayo, pero no contra ellos... El rayo cayó a los pies de Zuko.

¡¡¡¡¡TRASSHHHH!!!!

Los ladrillos cedieron, y Zuko por poco cae al vacío desde la torre. Logró aferrarse como pudo a la pared, pero los ladrillos estaban muy sueltos.

-¡Sujétate!-le gritó Katara, tratando de ayudarlo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAA-BOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Katara.

Aang y Ozai miraron la vista del campo de batalla. Algo acababa de tocar tierra, pero no de una forma blanda precisamente... Había caído a plomo.

Era el cadáver de un bisonte volador... y en su silla había dos chicas muertas.

Zuko había conseguido trepar hasta arriba con ayuda de Katara, y fue a ver qué era aquello.

Los contendientes habían parado la lucha por un momento.

-¿Song...? -murmuró con un hilillo de voz.

No podía ser... ella no...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOONGG!!!!!!!!!!

El desesperado alarido de Zuko no tuvo respuesta. Se giró y miró a su padre, lleno de odio.

-¡JAMÁS FUISTE MI PADRE!! ¡TÚ LO QUE ERES, ERES UN MONSTRUO!!

Se hizo la oscuridad. Zuko ya no veía su padre, sólo veía a Aang, reuniendo todo su poder del Estado Avatar. Unas tristes lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, mientras movía las manos como Iroh le había enseñado para crear los rayos. Y silenciosamente, el brillo de un rayo azul rasgó el velo de la oscuridad... hasta que salió disparado.

Y el rayo alcanzó su objetivo.

-¡Cough! ¡Aaaaaahh! -aquel débil grito de dolor no era de Ozai. ¿Pero quién...?

Zuko creó una pequeña bola de fuego, y...

¿Azula...?

¡¡Azula!! ¡Había logrado volver al palacio!

Pero aquel había sido su último suspiro. Con una sonrisa maléfica, Azula se desplomó.

El rayo le había dado a ella.

Y ahora... había muerto... definitivamente.

¿Por qué esa extraña sonrisa...?

De repente, Zuko miró su brazo, sintiendo una punzada.

Azula, en su último suspiro, le había clavado una aguja envenenada.

Zuko mostró una sonrisa amarga, consciente de k pronto se reuniría con Song... Pero no quería morir como un cobarde. Se lanzó a luchar contra su padre, realizando un ataque de fuegos combinados con Aang, pero no parecía que eso afectara a Ozai, era más bien al contrario. Katara le disparó estalactitas de hielo, pero éstas no llegaron a su objetivo. ¿Es que aquella lucha nunca acabaría?

Aang se dio cuenta de que el punto débil de Ozai era su estómago y le dio con una buena ráfaga de aire en ese punto, haciéndolo retrocerder un paso.

El eclipse estaba a punto de finalizar y todos los maestros del fuego lo notaron, reanudándose la batalla más abajo.

Zuko también lo sintió, pero el veneno había empezado a surtir efecto, ya k no había podido pedirle a Katara que se lo quitase ante los constantes ataques de Ozai. Pero prefería morir de pie antes que rendirse.

-¡Siempre fuiste débil!-le gritaba Ozai, mientras lanzaba una onda ardiente-¡Tu madre te malcrió!

-¡Mamá siempre fue una gran persona!-gritaba Zuko, con más rabia todavía. Su ataque fue lo bastante potente como para hacer que Ozai perdiera el equilibrio. Era la oportunidad de Aang.

El joven Avatar hizo temblar el suelo bajo los pies de Ozai, lanzándolo al cielo por unos segundos, y usó su dominio del aire para subir hasta él. El señor del Fuego trató de derribarlo con bolas de fuego, pero Aang supo aprovechar su ventaja: con un fuerte golpe de viento lo golpeó violentamente contra el suelo.

Zuko sacó una de sus espadas, listo para darle un buen espadazo k le segara la vida, cuando Ozai le detuvo con estas palabras:

-Si me matas jamás sabrás qué fue de tu madre...

Zuko tenía los ojops desencajados por la ira.

-¡¡TÚ LA MATASTE!!

-Te equivocas. ¡Sigue viva!

¿Viva? ¿Mamá sigue viva? 

-¿Qué?

Aquel instante de duda era lo k Ozai deseaba. De un rápido movimiento agarró la espada del joven y lo hirió de muerte. Aang y Katara trataron de salvarle cuando Ozai lo empujó, en un suspiro de agonía, de la torre abajo.

El último pensamiento de Zuko voló hacia las personas a las que más quería: Iroh, Song y Ursa.

Lo siento... no he podido... lo intenté... 

Escena 9

Iroh vio caer a su querido sobrino de la torre. Desesperado, derrotó al último grupo de soldados que tenía delante suyo y corrió hacia Zuko.

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Zukoooooo!!

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de despertarlo, pero era inútil. Zuko había muerto también... igual que Lu Ten.

-Zuko... Oh, hijo mío...

Gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas. Él acababa de perder a su segundo hijo, en el sentido espiritual. ¿Por qué los espíritus disfrutaban haciéndolo sufrir?

La ira de Aang llegó a su punto culminante. Todo lo k había hecho Ozai era imperdonable...

El eclipse tocó a su fin, y Ozai se hizo doblemente poderoso.

Aquel era el momento de usar el gran Poder Absoluto, pero antes salvarían a alguien.

-Katara,-dijo en voz solemne-baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la prisión subterránea y libera los presos.

La maestra del Agua corrió a cumplir la orden.

Aang quedó solo contra Ozai.

Había percibido la presencia de varias personas a unos metros bajo tierra, sólo con las vibraciones del suelo, como Toph le había enseñado.

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!! ¿En serio te crees capaz de vencerme, pequeñajo?

-Es el destino del mundo.-dijo Aang, pero no era su voz habitual. Eran cientos, miles de voces diferentes, las que hablaban a una sola voz por su boca. Las voces de todos los Avatares pasados.

-¡¡Ha llegado la hora!! -gritó Ozai, sacando todo su poder.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una cruenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, envueltos en esferas de energía.

Katara corría. Corría como nunca. Ya no quedaba nadie vigilando la prisión. La joven maestra agua fue reventando los candados por su aliento de hielo y liberando a todos los prisioneros, cuando oyó algo que la desconcertó: una voz femenina que cantaba una especie de nana.

-"Bajo un cerezo soñabas,

y ya querías hacerte mayor.

Mi único sueño era verte feliz

y que encontraras el amor... "

Katara corrió hacia la última celda, tras soltar a los últimos prisioneros de la penúltima. Y allí estaban sus viejos amigos, los alegres nómadas que les habían mostrado el camino por la caverna de los dos amantes... y una mujer encapuchada.

-"Todos mis recuerdos

viven ahora en ti;

en mi corazón silencioso

ya no pueden vivir, ... "

Aang y Ozai lucharon fieramente, hiriéndose violentamente el uno al otro y viceversa, hasta k sólo les quedó una opción.

Sería la mayor de las victorias para Ozai... o la salvación del mundo entero.

Aang lanzó el Poder Absoluto con todas sus fuerzas contra Ozai, sintiendo las líneas con las que los espíritus lo habían marcado se desprendían, rasgándole las piel.

Ozai se convirtió en una especie de monstruo de lava volcánica, al atraer sobre sí mismo todo el fuego posible, y ser lanzó contra Aang.

Al mismo tiempo...

-"Ésta fue mi vida,

centrada en tu existir.

En el cristal veo mi día oscuro,

lo sé, voy a morir... ".

La mujer terminó su canción. Katara lo dijo de una forma espontánea, sin pensarlo nada.

-¡¡¡Usted es la madre del príncipe Zuko!!!

La mujer se retiró la capucha de la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. Era ella.

Aang y Ozai impactaron el uno contra el otro.

Los nómadas se quedaron muy asustados al darse cuenta de quién era. ¡Ni siquiera la habían reconocido!

-Yo soy...

Se produjo una gigantesca explosión que lo arrasó todo, con una luz más grande que la de diez mil soles. Como si explotase una bomba atómica, todo desapareció en un segundo.

Para muchos fue allí su último aliento.

En medio de la inmensa luz blanca, un colgante de la Tribu Agua quedó destruido.

EPÍLOGO

Aang despertó. Estaba en el mundo de los espíritus. Delante de él estaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer... ¡vestidos con las ropas de los Nómadas del aire!

-¡¡¡Aaahh!!!-gritó asustado.

-Tranquilo, hijo, no vamos a hacerte daño.-dijo la mujer, con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

-Deseábamos tanto volver a verte, Aang...-dijo el hombre.

-¿Quiénes sois?

Los dos se miraron, como para ponerse de acuerdo... y la mujer abrazó a Aang.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué...?

-Aang... nosotros somos tus padres.

El chico ya iba a decir algo, cuando la mujer lo silenció, diciendo:

-Aang, tienes que escucharnos. Este día ha muerto mucha gente. Demasiada gente. Mira...

El joven Avatar se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Vio al espíritu de la madre de Katara llorando, abrazando a sus dos hijos. No muy lejos vio a Yue, que llevaba en brazos a Suki, para dejarla junto a Sokka. Más allá vio a una mujer morena que abrazaba a Zuko llorando, mientras que veía a algunos espíritus desconocidos que traían a Iroh, a Song y a miles y miles de soldados. Todos ellos parecían dormidos, pero Aang sabía que todos estaban muertos... y él no había podido evitarlo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó desalentado.

-Para todos ellos su hora no les iba a ser llegada hoy.-dijo su padre, muy serio.

-Entonces, ¿qué les pasará?

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza. Sabía que aquello sería un adiós.

-Hijo mío, tú eres quien puede salvar sus vidas.

-¿¿Cómo??-preguntó Aang con insistencia.

- Sólo debes usar tu última semilla de existencia.

Aang sonrió y, sorprendentemente, abrazó a la pareja.

-¡¡Gracias, mamá, papá!! ¡¡Para mí será un orgullo!!

Su madre se emocionó vivamente.

-Ve, mi pequeño...

Aang entró en Estado Avatar, sintiéndose unido a su gemelo cósmico gigante. Aang sintió que su madre le gritaba adiós desde la otra vida... y al mismo tiempo, todos los que habían muerto ese día abandonaron el mundo de los espíritus junto a él.

En el mundo físico, Sokka fue el primero en despertar. Miró a su alrededor y había varios cientos de soldados del Reino Tierra, despertando a los maestros fuego y hablándoles en términos de amistad.

También veía hombres de las Tribus Agua ayudando a rescatar a los heridos. Y entre todos...

-¡¡Hijo!!-exclamó una voz conocida.

-¡Padre!

Sokka corrió a abrazar a Hakoda, que lo saludó alegremente. Juntos despertaron a Katara, que se alegró mucho de verlos.

Un poco más lejos, Zuko despertó también y vio a Song, a Iroh y a Li Tui dormidos junto a él. Loco de alegría, los despertó y besó a Song, incapaz de creerse que estuvieran vivos.

Entonces apareció una mujer de pelo negro, cuyo rostro demacrado dejaba entrever su antigua belleza. Tendió los brazos hacia el príncipe.

-¿Zuko? Zuko, qué te han hecho... Soy yo, tu madre...

Zuko no lo dudó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Te he añorado tanto!!!

Iroh miró a Ursa, sonriendo, y empujó a Song junto a Zuko, que se pusieron algo tímidos con Ursa delante. El anciano dio las presentaciones:

-Querida Ursa, tienes ante ti a los futuros Señor y Señora del Fuego.

Ursa hizo una alegre reverencia, y dijo:

-Para mí es un honor. Yo os quiero presentar a los nuevos Músicos Reales!!

Iroh, Song y Zuko se quedaron flipando al ver que Ursa les señalaba... los nómadas hippies??

-¡¡¡YEAHHH!!!-exclamó Chong, dándole a su guitarra-¡¡URSA ES LA MEJOR!!

-Estamos apañados...-le murmuró Zuko a su tío.

-A mí no me parece tan mal, ¡todas las noches NOCHE MUSICAL!

L i Tui ya se puso a hablar con Ursa con cierta confianza.

Zuko suspiró con exasperación. Bonita forma de empezar un reinado...

-No te preocupes por eso.-le susurró Song-Un buen rey siempre puede ir a la cama cuando quiera, ¿no crees?

Zuko captó el doble sentido de la frase y sonrió con picardía. Claro que sí...

-Tienes razón.

Toph se dio cuenta de que Suki seguía dormida cerca de ella.

-¡Despierta, Suki! -gritó la joven ciega.

-¿Eh?

Suki corrió a abrazar a Sokka, muy alegre de verlo.

Todos se abrazaban unos a otros, llenos de felicidad por el simple hecho de estar vivos.

Pero no todos.

Katara estaba horrorizada.

Acababa de encontar a Aang, con los ojos cerrados y las ropas hechas jirones.

-¡¡¡AANG!!-gritó, abrazándolo y rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todo el grupo se reunió en torno a ellos, compartiendo la pena de Katara. Ahora lo entendían.

Aang había sacrificado su vida para salvar las de todos ellos.

-Katara, lo siento tanto... -dijo Sokka, a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-¡Déjame!-gritó ella, llena de dolor.

-Ven conmigo, hija...-le dijo Hakoda.

-¡No!

Katara lloraba y lloraba, sabiendo que con eso nada iba a arreglarse.

Entonces vio algo en la mano de Aang.

¡Su collar!

¿Cómo podía tenerlo él?

-Aang...-susurró, casi al oído, como si lo llamase...

De repente, un bisonte volador bajó del cielo. ¡¡ERA APPA!! Y Momo estaba con él. Appa hizo tanto estruendo que la tierra tembló...

Sokka y Toph trataron de tranquilizar al bisonte, que parecía muy nervioso.

Katara miró a Appa y luego a Aang, y se dio cuenta de que Aang ya no tenía las líneas de cuatro colores. El Poder Absoluto lo había abandonado.

-Aang... vuelve... por favor... -susurró Katara.

En la inmensidad del cosmos, Aang sintió la llamada, miró a los ojos a su gemelo gigante y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo.

Eso fue lo único que dijo.

Tenía la cara húmeda... y algo salada. Eran las lágrimas de Katara.

-¡¡Mirad, ha despertado!!-exclamó Zuko.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAANG!!!!!!!!!!

-Quería tanto volver a verte, Katara...

Katara lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y él le devolvió el abrazo, aunque estaba bastante débil.

-¿Cómo has podido volver?-le preguntó Toph.

-Por lo visto, debe de ser cosa de los espíritus... dijo él.

-Bienvenido, amigo!-le dijo el joven guerrero.

-Gracias, Sokka.

Luego volvió a mirar a Katara y la besó con suavidad y cariño.

Ahora todo sería diferente... e igual que antes.

Porque ahora lo sabía.

Estarían juntos... para siempre.

Era su sueño... Un sueño hecho realidad.

FIN


End file.
